Total Drama Fiction
by Ben Ellimist
Summary: What's up peoples of Earth! This is ben ellimist posting my first ever fanfic! In this wonderous creation of mine, it has drama, fiction, a crazy host, a maniac chef, a guy who doesn't even want to be there, 22 contestants, and a coconut. So please, enjoy!
1. E1: Not So Happy Faries, part 1

A man walks up to the camera guy. He signals him to turn on the camera. He says, "Hello ladies and gentlemen! You are now watching Total Drama Fiction, a reality game show where twenty-two contestants compete for one million dollars! I'm your host, Cobe McClain! And we hope you enjoy our brand new series! So go get your pomegranate juice and shoe…" Cobe relooked at his notecard and sighed. He threw back the one he was reading off of. "Sorry about that. Please go get you medium large soda and your bag of popcorn and enjoy the first episode of Total Drama Fiction!" He motioned for the camera guy to shut off the camera. Cobe sighed in relief once the camera was off. "This is going to be a long show," he said to himself.

(Theme Song)

_Dear people at home, I'm doing fine_

_Hard to think of you all the time_

_You asked me if I wanted to free_

_Well, now I met an evil fairy_

_I wanna be fictional!_

_I wanna live far from the sun_

_I'm packing my backs cause I'm not at all fun_

_Everything to lose and you're in my way_

_I'll have you killed one day_

_I wanna be fictional!_

_Ra ra ra ra ra ra ra ra ra ra ra ra ra ra ra!_

_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be fictional_

_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be fictional_

_(Growling in tune)_

E1: Not So Happy Fairies, part 1

Cobe walked back onto the screen. "We're back! So here is how the show works. Twenty-two contestants will compete for one million bucks. They will compete in different challenges that will be held in different places. We have gotten the permission from all seven continents to build fantasy places all over the world. There, the contestants will have to complete a book related challenge within the designated area for the book," he said and the camera guy backed up to reveal a campfire in a small backyard. Cobe continued, "Each night, someone will be voted off from the show. And if I see any of their faces again, I will post every embarrassing thing I know about them on the internet. Anyway, let's meet the contestants! And I just want to let you know that we had to persuade them by saying they each won a cruise with a guy named Ben Ellimist on board. That won't be happening, but we had to get them on the show somehow. Now, let's go down to the Pathway of Stupidity and meet our first contestant!" Cobe signaled the guy to cut and he walked to the front of the house.

Right before he got to the front, his phone rang. He picked it up and answered it. "The is Cobe, the one and only guy who runs the best T.V. series in existence," he said into the phone.

"Uh, sir, this is one of your unpaid interns. The first contestant left the car and is sort of in a tree. You may want to intervene," the intern told him.

Cobe frowned at the phone. Then he grinned. "That's a girl voice isn't it? You, me, date tonight after the show. And you are now one of my paid interns." He hung up the phone and walk up to the front of the house. Cobe looked up the tree. "This is Kennedy, our first competitor. She comes from a family of weirdos. In fact, if I am right, she has rabies and I think had mummification at one point," Cobe said, reading from his notecard. The girl in the tree jumped down from the tree, looked at Cobe, and ate his notecard. The girl had brown hair and was somewhat tall. She had long hair and blue eyes.

"Hi! I'm Kennedy! Where am I? Where are the unicorns? I WANT UNICORNS!" Kennedy yelled at Cobe.

Cobe backed away. Suddenly, a taxi came and ran into Cobe. He fell flat faced onto the ground. "That's contestant number two," Cobe said with his face smashed into the ground.

A guy wearing a cowboy hat stepped out. He was as tall as Kennedy and had blond hair. He was thin and had an over shirt on. "Hey man!" he said. He then frowned and looked down and saw Cobe ran over. "Oh gosh! Medic! Someone move this taxi! I think the host is injured!" he yelled out. Kennedy ran over and smashed her head onto the taxi's hood. She fell down onto the driveway. "Umm, I don't know why she just did that," the cowboy said.

Cobe's body shuffled and he was able to pull himself out from under the taxi. "Yeah, I kind of learned that she was insane when I first met her just two minutes ago. Anyway, nice to meet you. Folks, this is Kenny, who is from the Outback. Thanks for worrying about me when I was temporarily under a taxi," Cobe said.

Meanwhile, a big muscle man exited the taxi and threw out Kenny's suit case. Kenny caught it and did knuckles with Cobe, then walked up to the front of the house. The muscle man picked up Kennedy and threw her at Kenny. Kenny quickly jumped out of the way and Kennedy landed on his suit case.

Cobe sighed and shook his head. Then he turned and smiled again. "Ah, here's our third contestant. This is Jordan. He is from a group of homeless guys who live in lavish mansions. How that is even possible, I have no clue," Cobe said just as a Japanese guy carrying a bag that looked like it had a bunch of squirrels in it walked out of the taxi. He had lack hair and was slightly chubby. He had some major muscle and an angry look in his eye.

The boy frowned at Cobe. He then rushed up to him and grabbed his collar to his shirt. "You got a problem about me being homeless and living in better places than you can dream of?!" he practically screamed at Cobe.

Cobe coughed into his hand. The muscle dude hopped out of the taxi and tore Jordan away from Cobe. He then tossed him and his bag at Kenny. Kenny screamed and ran behind a bush. Jordan neatly landed and got his bag.

Suddenly, Kennedy bolted up and looked at Jordan. She ran to his bag and said, "What's in the bag? Something sharp? I LOVE SHARP!"

Jordan punched her in the face. "These are my rabid squirrels! DO NOT TOUCH THE SQUIRRELS!" he screamed at her.

Cobe sighed again, but being on T.V., he was forced to smile at the camera. "Well, that is Jordan. Our fourth contestant is brave and powerful! And I am really sorry for the guys who have to be in the same room with him. Our next contestant is a guy named Braxton, who is fun and lovable, but likes to gross people out. Like a lot. And he's fat. Sorry, thought I get that out there."

Suddenly, there was a groan from the taxi. Cobe walked over to the door to find a guy stuck inside it. The guy looked up and grinned. "Hey man! Sorry I'm stuck in this taxi, but I am so stoked to be here! Not in this taxi I mean, I mean on the show. Hey, where is that muscle guy? Could by chance pull me out? (Elmo: You fat lazy #$% fat boy! Get out yourself by dyeing and get off the show!)" The boy who was Braxton asked. He was tall and fat from first glance and had blond hair. Suddenly, there was a loud noise inside the taxi and Braxton shot out of the taxi, along with hobo sack.

A nauseous gas filled Cobe's nose. He gagged and plugged his nose. "What the &%$?! Chef Preston! What the &%$ did you do!?"

The muscle man got out of the taxi and pointed at Braxton. "He farted. Now I have to get a new taxi! And those are on the other side of town! I'll be at least fifteen minutes!" he said and drove off.

Cobe sighed and he turned to Braxton. "You are going on a diet on this show, alright? I won't have my show ruined over your gas," he told Braxton and he waited for the taxi to return. When it finally came back, a very pretty blond came out of the taxi. She was as tall as Kennedy and Kenny and had blue eyes. "Ah, Riley, our death horror story writer who happens to be a model. Finally, we don't have someone who will potentially kill me," Cobe said and sighed with relief.

Just then, Kennedy ran up to her and she started to gag herself. Braxton and Kenny ran up to her and knocked her out. Riley gasped. "No! Revive her! That was so inspirational for my next book!" Riley screamed at the two guys.

Cobe slapped his hand to his head. "I spoke way too soon! Anyway, our sixth contestant _should _be calm and try to _not_annoy the heck out of me. Meet Rebecca, local animal expert and is very confused about her life." The taxi pulled up again and out came a girl with a very pale face and a golf bag. She had brown hair and green eyes and she was slightly taller than Riley. She looked up at the mansion.

"Haven't I seen a mansion like this before?" she asked Cobe.

Cobe shrugged. "Maybe. I actually don't know where we are right now. Chef Preston, where are we?"

Chef Preston, the muscle man, stuck out his head. "Somewhere in Connecticut, I think. Hard to tell seeing now that I have driven everywhere across the world to pick up these kids!" His head went back into the taxi and drove off.

Rebecca looked at the people who already arrived. "I have to stay with this sorry bunch?" she asked.

Cobe nodded. "And more are on their way, if Chef P. would hurry!" Rebecca walked over and stood next to Riley, who was scribbling something down. She sighed then gave everyone a small smile. Cobe was waiting for something bad to happen, but nothing did. He gave a huge sigh of relief and turned to see the taxi pull into the drive way.

"Okay, next contestant. According to her profile, I think she is safe. Our next contestant is a girl named Anne, and this notecard says to watch my knees. I can't possibly think why…" Cobe said then he felt a sharp pain in his right leg. He turned to see a girl wearing a Doctor Who shirt and a plush Doctor backpack getting ready to kick him. The girl had dirty blond hair and was smaller than the other contestants. Cobe jumped right when Anne, the girl, made a kick. Cobe panted and was about to speak when Jordan came out of nowhere and picked up Cobe and threw him into a tree. "Uh, Chef P.! I need some help here! The contestants are plotting a mutiny!" Cobe screamed down to the taxi.

Chef P. came out of the taxi and punched Jordan in the face and faced Anne. "Why you kicking everybody!? You kicked me twenty times before you got here!" he yelled at her.

"Oh, I like to kick people. Give me a Doctor souvenir, and maybe I'll stop," Anne said to them. Kennedy suddenly bolted awake and bonked her head on the tree Cobe was on. Irritated that she touched his tree, Jordan punched her face and she flew right into the garbage can.

Cobe jumped down from the tree. "Enough! Everyone, line up again!" he yelled at everyone. Everyone ran to the front of the house and remained silent, except Kennedy, who was singing the_Unicorn Song_. "I said shut up!" Cobe growled. She snapped her mouth shut and gave herself a cavity. Cobe shook his head angrily. "Before our interruption, I was going to introduce our eighth contestant. We got him from a magazine company and all he does is stand there, but he was a babe magnet, so we brought him to the show. Bryhton, come out of the taxi," he said, glaring at everyone else. Then a guy came out with his shirt off. He had black hair and was an average size of everyone there. All of the girls stared. He grabbed a see through mask and went with the other contestants.

Cobe shook out of his shock. "Anyway, number nine is a girl with spirit and strength. And she is actually good looking in a certain light," Cobe said and he felt a rock hit the back of his head. He turned and saw a tall girl with a sharp stick in her hand. She had black hair and a very evil look in her eyes. "Uh, Chef P., there is a girl who is trying to kill me! A little help!" Chef P. got out of the taxi and punched Stephanie in the face. She ran into Chef P. and they ran straight into the door. Chef P. recovered first and punched her to her feet and set her in line with everyone else, dropping her army bag next to her.

Cobe shook off his shock. "Okay, I think I'm done for today with contestants. But I need to finish these, so I will keep going. So next up is James, a guy I really hope doesn't try to kill me," he said and turned to see a guy in a tee shirt with no suit case come toward him. He was as tall as Rebecca and had brown hair and brown eyes. "Hey man, you don't do anything that could potentially kill me, do you?" Cobe asked, taking a step back.

James laughed and said, "Not unless you call a gambler a killer. I think you'll live," James said and walked over to the contestants. He nodded at the girls. "I see the ladies already arrived. Nice!" He went up and stood by Rebecca.

Cobe smiled for the first time for real. "Our next guy who I hope is as less deadly as James is a dude named Zak, who is homeschooled," he said and someone burst out of taxi. It was a small boy with a blue snow cap and a gold necklace with the letter Z on it. He was smaller than Anne and had black hair. "Hey, what's up Zak?" Cobe asked him.

Zak looked up. "I think I see a bird! And a cloud! And something that looks like an anvil!" Zak said to him. Cobe ducked just as an anvil crashed right in front of him. Cobe turned and growled. Stephanie whistled and kicked a different anvil toward Kennedy. Before Cobe could protest, Kennedy picked it up and clamped her teeth down, sending her into shock.

Cobe growled, "Get a medic and see if Kennedy needs surgery. And we need to move on to contestant number twelve. He thinks he's a jock, but to be honest, I don't think he is. Travis, get out of the taxi!" A guy with a red head band stepped out of the taxi. He was square shaped and had brown hair. He breathed in the air. Riley gasped at the sight of him. Travis walked forward and then tripped on a rock. He tumbled right for the line of contestants. Kenny screamed and tried to run, but Travis hit him before he could get away.

Cobe grimaced. "Ouch, at least it wasn't me that time. This next one I am afraid to even invite, but I thought it would make things interesting. His name is… no way! The kid from juvy is named Ginger!?" He said and laughed until a guy with several piercings came up behind him. He had red hair and was taller than everyone there. He had piercings and his ears and nose.

"That what my friends _used _to call me. They're dead now," Ginger said and he strung over a tent bag over his shoulder. Cobe shut his mouth. Ginger went over and stood next to Braxton, who farted just then. Ginger pulled out a needle and held at Braxton. "You want me to sew your butt shut, pretty boy?" he asked him. Braxton backed up and was silent.

Cobe shook his head. "At least I didn't get hurt. Anyway, our next two contestants won't let go of each other, so I'll introduce them both at the same time. Amy and Lola are BGFF's, which stands for Best Girl Friends Forever. They do everything together, which is why I am now wearing a hard hat," he said and two girls wearing matching outfits burst out with purses and screamed.

"Oh my gosh! We are on T.V.! Look Lola, that's the host!" one of them screamed, who must have been Amy. She was a medium build and had light brown hair and was a little taller than Anne.

Lola smiled and nodded with less enthusiasm. She was as tall as Anne and had black hair. Cobe let them pass by him with no trouble. He sighed with relief. "I think this is calming down. Next is a girl called Ryan, who is a surfer chick from Idaho," Cobe said.

A girl with blond hair and a surf board exited the taxi. She was slightly taller than Travis. Kenny made is way out from under Travis and stared at her. He ran up to her. "Hey, I'm Kenny!" he said to her.

She smiled at him. "Hey," she said and swung her surf board, which hit Cobe in the face.

He rubbed his face. "Okay, personal hellos with people carrying surf boards are held over in the contestant area! Now, our sixteenth contestant is a girl named Brianna, who is shy and likes nice quiet, like a certain host I know," Cobe said, glaring at the other contestants. The taxi pulled up again and a girl with a large suitcase came out of it. She had muscle and she moved the suit case with ease. She was as tall as Kennedy and had brown hair. With no problems, she passed Cobe and lined up with everyone else. Cobe gave another sigh of relief and smiled again. " Our next contestant is a rich little brat named Maddie, but according to this, everyone calls her Slinky," Cobe said and laughed. The taxi's door slammed shut and a tall girl carrying only a cell phone exited. She had blond hair and was as tall as Ryan.

She said, "I'm only here for the money. Hand it over and this will be easy," she said, looking bored. Jordan growled and reached into his sack. He pulled out a rabid squirrel and threw it at Maddie. She screamed and ran into the crowd of contestants, but they all stepped aside, except for Kenny, who got ran over by her.

Ginger laughed and said, "Okay, she's mine!" Cobe snatched the squirrel and threw it to Chef P. Chef P. then threw the squirrel straight into Jordan's bag.

"I would like to continue, please!" Cobe yelled at them. He continued, " Our nineteenth contestant is awesome, good with the ladies, and plays guitar. All welcome Tyson!" A guy carrying a guitar case and small suitcase exited the taxi. He had brown hair and was slightly smaller than Ginger. He smiled at Cobe.

"This where we're staying? I like the work done on the place," Tyson said.

Cobe grinned back. "Well thanks for appreciating it. Chef Preston says it is a horrible place to have contestants, but we move you around a lot, so it won't be a problem," he said and Tyson went and stood on Rebecca's other side and grinned at her. She looked away, but then smiled to herself.

"Well, I think this is almost finally going to end! Our third to last contestant is a person who loves ponies as much as Kennedy loves unicorns. Please welcome Carol!" A girl with braces exited the taxi with no suit case at all. She was as tall as Lola and had blond hair. She ran up and shook Cobe's hand.

"It is such an honor to meet you! And to let you know, my braces are going to come off in two weeks, so I might need to leave for a few minutes while on the show," she said to him.

"I'll be sure someone gets the heads up," Cobe said and gestured to the other contestants. Carol ran over to them. "Alright, our twenty- first contestant is a guy named Grant, who is allergic to almost everything," Cobe said and cued the taxi to open. A guy whose head was buried in a book exited out. He had brown hair and was as tall as a dwarf, which was smaller than any other contestant.

He walked up to Cobe and asked, "Did you get the memo about me being allergic to anything covered in lard?"

Cobe shrugged. "I'm sure someone did." Grant walked up and stood by Ginger, who held up the needle and pointed to his piercings, then Grant, then his lip.

Cobe continued, "Finally, our last contestant for the show is Ben, who says he wanted on the show for having 'special skills'." For the last time, the taxi doors opened and a guy carrying a golden backpack and keyboard case walked toward the contestants. He had brown hair and brown eyes and was as tall as Ginger was.

Suddenly, Kennedy burst out of nowhere and smacked Ben in the face. Or she tried to. Instead, she hit Ben's keyboard, which he pulled up just in time to deflect the punch. He lowered it and walked to Cobe then stared at the mansion. "Are we going to be living here the whole time instead of on a cruise?" Ben asked Cobe.

Cobe answered, "No, not the whole time, but we won't be near the water much at all."

Ben pumped a fist. "Yes! I hate water and this seems to fit some of my special skills," he said and joined everyone else.

Cobe looked at all of them and started explaining, "Okay, now we have all of you. You each will be paired up into two groups. Every so often, there will be a challenge. The losing team is then sent to a campfire ceremony. They must all decide who is going to be voted off. The loser will walk down the Pathway of Stupidity and take the Unicorn of Death back home. And none of you can ever come back. Ever! Mostly because I hate all of you who almost killed me! Each night, the winning team of the challenge will win a prize that the whole team will get and then individual prizes all depending where we are in the contest. The prizes will be sent home for when you return. Also, the team voting someone off will receive prizes as well. The person getting booted off will not receive one at the campfire. Also, there is a bathroom everywhere we go. You can use them as confessionals to reveal your innermost thoughts. Now that I have explained everything, I will now name the teams."

He pulled out a list of names and a tapestry. He read, " Carol, Riley, Travis, Ben, Jordan, Grant, Braxton, James, Rebecca, Tyson, and Zak, you will be the Killer Aliens." He tossed Ben a red tapestry that had an alien on it.

"It's awesome. Like, amazing," Ben said and he stared at it with awe.

Cobe continued, "That leaves Kenny, Ryan, Maddie, Stephanie, Ginger, Lola, Amy, Anne, Kennedy, Brianna, and Bryhton, who are the Screaming Goblins!" He threw Kenny a green tapestry that had a goblin on it.

"Right on! Great name for guys like us," Kenny said to Cobe.

Cobe smiled. "Great, because you have to live with your teams during the whole show! Now, Chef P. will escort you to your bunks for tonight. When you're done unpacking, go out to the barn in the back of the preserve. We'll have breakfast and then you will have your first reward challenge!" He said and walked around to the back of the house.

**Braxton Confessional- This is sweet! I hope the food is better than my schools. It makes me have gas. Wait, all food does!**

**Rebecca Confessional- I can't believe I am here. I hate this show. But as long as I'm here, might as well give it a shot. And this mansion looks familiar. I ****_know _****I've seen it before.**

Chef P. led everyone to four lavish rooms. "Alright, Killer Aliens on the left, Screaming Goblins on the right! Girl's first door down, boys second door down. And hurry it up! I have fresh food waiting in the barn!" Chef P. said and walked down to the barn.

Ben and Braxton walked into the Killer Alien Boy room first. "Wow man! This room is awesome!" Braxton said, aweing the alien artwork.

"It shows all the aliens culture right here in this room!" Ben said and claimed a bunk close to the door.

**Ben Confessional- You know, when I entered that room, it seemed as if he knew about blue alien history. Which isn't possible, seeing only I know the secrets of the aliens. And just because this is a confessional doesn't mean I am going to share my secrets. But I can share this secret. That Braxton guy has good taste. He might live for a while on this show if he remains on my good side.**

On the Screaming Goblin Girl side, there was an argument between Amy and Lola with Maddie. "I want this bunk you bone heads!" Maddie yelled at them.

"You did not just call us bone heads! We _have _to be in bunks next to each other or we'll die!" Lola screamed at her.

Maddie huffed. "Fine! But know that one of you is going home first, and I will not hear the other one cry!" She went to the back of the room and claimed the bunk in the farthest corner.

**Maddie Confessional- I can't believe I came to a bozo convention! I am ****_only _****here for the money. If I have to kill people for it, then I will. Amy and Lola are being idiots. One of them is bound to be going home if they keep it up.**

On the Killer Alien Girl side, James was conducting a little investigation. He snuck down to the girl dorm and snuck a peek inside. Rebecca threw her bag on a bunk right in the middle of the room. "Guys, does this mansion look familiar to you guys? I know I've seen it before," she asked the other two girls in the room. Riley and Carol shrugged and they headed for the door.

James took his entrance. "Actually, this mansion _does _look familiar. Perhaps I saw it in a book somewhere. I think it started with an F," he said. Anne and Carol looked at each other and they nodded. They went up to James and grabbed him by his armpits and chucked him out of the room.

**James Confessional- I have a certain charm on the ladies. Maybe I should try with the Screaming Goblin girls. They seem to be a better try. Or maybe that Rebecca girl. If she really did recognize the mansion, then that means she is a reader, because that hint ****_was _****on purpose to see if she does read.**

Meanwhile, the three boys on the Goblin side were plotting. "Seriously guys, we should team up! Maybe we can get a few girls that way and we can survive until the end of this thing," Kenny said.

Ginger set down his sack. "You may be right. But what if the girls catch on and eliminate us, one by one? I am not the killed. I am the kill_er_. If you can get a few girls on our side, then maybe I'll consider it," he said and pulled out am ax.

Bryhton just smiled. "I _attract_ the ladies, man. Sure, I'll get you a few. Then the three of us, along with the three girls, will kill everyone off. But before we start this alliance, I have to make a request. We have to vote off that Kennedy girl. She could seriously damage my image," he said to him.

** Bryhton Confessional- Everyone knows all the girls are going to go out with me. I only want to be safe from that girl who could kill my entire beautiful face!**

When everyone finished unpacking, they all went to the barn. When they entered, they saw Chef P. ready to dish up some food. "All right! Give me the food!" Braxton yelled and went to the front of the line. Chef P. got a tray and spooned a brick of butter and a glass of green milk onto it. Not caring what it was, Braxton gulfed it down and set his tray down. "More!"

Chef P. glared at him. "You don't get seconds until everyone else is fed! NOW SIT DOWN!" he yelled at Braxton. Braxton shrugged, farted, and then sat down at the Alien table.

Ginger held up his needle. "Anyone got any thread? I have a butt to shut up!" Ben shrugged at him and got his butter and milk. He sat down at the Alien table along with Braxton. Right then, Jordan burst out laughing. Everyone looked outside to see Kennedy get chased by a humming bird. Jordan was still laughing when he got the junk food.

After him was Grant, who looked at the butter with caution. "You sure that butter doesn't have any lard?" he asked Chef P.

Chef P. frowned and gave him an extra scoop of butter. "You bet it has lard in it! Good for your health." With that, he shoved Grant aside and started to fill everyone's trays. Zak came along and got himself a scoop and was about to leave when Chef P. said, "Hey skinny boy! You need more fat on you! Here's an extra scoop!" He picked up his ladle and he flung a scoop of butter right into Zak's mouth. Zak swallowed and gulped down the butter.

**Zak Confessional- I am ****_not_****skinny! I am two percent muscle, ninety-eight percent skinny! That proves I am not skinny!**

The rest of the contestants got their butter except for Rebecca, who was arguing with Chef P. "Uh, Chef, I think my butter just moved," she said to Chef P. Chef P. growled and held up his ladle and smashed the butter, flinging it everywhere. Rebecca cringed. "Okay, I think its dead now. Oh, and can you tell me if that mansion is from a book called Fablehaven? I think I recognize it from the book."

Chef scowled and shook his head. "What gave you that stupid idea? Go sit down!" he yelled at her. Rebecca sighed and sat down at the alien table next to Tyson. Ben looked up and noticed Tyson looking at her. Ben gave a gesture to him to make a move. He shrugged, not knowing what to do. Ben made a move that looked like putting an arm around her shoulder. He then took a napkin and wrote_Comfort Her! _Tyson nodded and was about to do just that when Cobe came into the barn.

"Alright, now that you guys are settled into your new home, we will have you guys do your first reward challenge! Seeing that today is your first day, no one will be eliminated tonight. But the next challenge won't be so willing to keep you safe. Come back to the yard in ten minutes and I'll explain the challenge," Cobe said and left the barn. Tyson was about to then make his move when Rebecca got up and left. Ben shrugged and left also.

**Tyson Confessional- I don't know what that Ben was trying to tell me, but if Cobe hadn't interrupted, it might have worked. And if he thinks I should comfort her, then I will. Perhaps he can give me more advice with her.**

When everyone finished, they all went out to Cobe. He grinned and tossed each team a butterfly net. "Alright, welcome to your first reward challenge! As I said before, after two challenges, one reward, one survival, we will switch locations to another fantasy novel area. However, I will not tell you what book we are doing until the reward challenge. Then, the team who can tell me what book we are performing first will get an advantage during the challenge. So now is the time to tell me where we are."

It was exactly one millisecond after Cobe finished when Rebecca raised her hand. Cobe nodded at her and she said, "This is Fablehaven. I knew I recognized the mansion from somewhere."

Cobe nodded. "That is correct! The Killer Aliens have won an advantage for the challenge, which will be given shortly. Now for the challenge itself. As Rebecca has said, we are in Fablehaven, so we'll be doing Fablehaven related challenges. As you can see, you have received nets. They will be used to catch fairies in different locations around the property. I will give you your locations then you must use your knowledge to find the fairies. Everyone got that?" Everyone nodded, except Kennedy, who was now trying to eat the hummingbird, which was now a fairy, which was chasing her earlier. Cobe continued, "Seeing that the Killer Aliens have guessed where we are, they will receive a map of the area and will have to only have to catch two fairies. The Screaming Goblins will receive only a compass and will have to catch three. Today's reward is actually two things. The winning team can send seven of the opposite teams players into the dungeon for the rest of the night. The other thing is that they will each receive a rope that works the same as Muriel's, the witch in the first book. That will guarantee thirteen wishes for each of the winning team's contestants. Losing team, you get squat! Today isn't a survival challenge! Earn a reward! Now, Killer Aliens, I will give you a small head start, so take the map and start going. You need to find two fairies, one at the forgotten chapel, and one here in the yard. Go!"

Everyone tried to grab the map, but it happened to be Ben and Jordan holding the map in the end. And they didn't complain about it either. Jordan scanned the map while Ben plotted a route.

**Jordan Confessional- That Ben kid is cool. At first, I thought I might need to man him up, but all he wants to do is catch and release the fairies. He seems to know what he's doing with fairies; he just isn't a full expert like me. You know, him and Braxton seem to be strong players. Maybe I can talk them into an alliance.**

While they walked away from the rest of the team, Braxton and Tyson were talking with each other. "Dude, you're a jock. Help me out with Ginger and I will help you out with anything you want! I just don't want my butt sewed shut!"

Tyson considered the request and answered, "Alright, I can help you with Ginger, if you can help me out. That Ben guy seems to have knowledge of something I need help with. Could you ask him if he could help me out?"

Braxton smiled and nodded. "Sure! Anything to save my butt! After this challenge, I'll grab him!"

**Braxton Confessional- You know, I would do anything to save my precious gas! I would even jump into Jordan's bag full of rabid squirrels!**

Meanwhile, the Goblins were having a little more trouble getting organized. Maddie and Stephanie were tugging at the compass and only Kenny and Ryan listened for the locations to the fairies. "Your fairies are at the pond, the ivy shack, and here in the yard. Good luck to you guys without a map!" Cobe had said and left the yard. Ryan went off with the net over by Kennedy. She scooped up the humming bird. Kennedy right then threw a rock right at Ryan. She ducked and the rock hit Kenny in the face instead.

**Kennedy Confessional- Hi! What's this? Can I eat it? EAT!**

Ryan ran to Kenny, leaving the net with Kennedy. "You alright?! Did that hurt," she asked him. Kenny got up and shook his head.

Then he said, "I think I'm fine now. Hey, where's that net with the fairy?" Too late, Ryan realized what she had done. She turned and saw Kennedy run with the net into the forest. Ryan and Kenny got up and bolted after her. Ginger, noticing something was up, pulled a knife from his belt and ran into the forest after them. Maddie, who won the brawl with Stephanie, pointed to a different path into the woods and the rest of the Screaming Goblins followed her.

**Stephanie Confessional- I am NOT weak! Maddie is a person who leads the fighters. If I am to survive, I must have a leader! It won't be Maddie long, just until I can get that hunk Bryhton to become a leader.**

Meanwhile, Ben and Jordan came to an agreement. Ben would keep the net and catch a fairy in the yard while Jordan and the rest of the group went out to the Forgotten Chapel. Ben would take Zak and Travis with him, just in case. While Jordan and the rest of the Aliens went into the forest with the map, Ben found a fairy with dragonfly wings. He caught it just as Zak started to eat some flowers. Ben was about to whack him when Travis tripped over Zak and landed on Ben. Ben untwisted the net and the fairy flew out. "Idiots! Now I have to find a different one!" Travis shrugged. He grabbed the net and scooped up a fairy with bee wings in one motion. Ben gaped in awe.

**Ben Confessional- Travis is no jock, but he is a sweet fairy catcher! However, my skills could have killed that fairy and caught it with no extra damage in the same motion. He just doesn't know the power of my wicked awesomeness!**

While Ben, Zak, and Travis ran to join Jordan and the rest of the Killer Aliens, Kennedy and Ryan were fighting over their net. Kenny and Ginger rushed to the rescue just as Kennedy flicked her wrist and caught a fairy and twisted the net so the two fairies inside wouldn't escape. It was then the other three realized they were at the ivy shack and Kennedy actually caught a fairy they needed.

**Kennedy Confessional- Oh, I am not a complete idiot, I just shut my brain off when important things happen. Is that lipstick? That makes me hungry. GIVE IT TO ME!**

Ginger walked up to Ryan. "Did the killer girl really just catch us a fairy? That makes no sense what so ever, but that rocks! Now we have one left to slaughter! " With that, Ginger snatched the net and ran off into the thick part of the woods.

**Ginger Confessional- Hey, what can I say, I love to kill things. Is that against the law? No, it isn't. So that means I can kill everyone here if I wanted to, including those bozos who want me to alliance with them. Come on! It's either me solo, or with a full girl alliance. And those girl need to be complete killers for me to even consider it.**

Kennedy shrugged and climbed the shack and started acting like a monkey. Kenny helped Ryan off the ground then bolted after Ginger. Ryan, having no idea what to do, went back to the yard. When she got to the yard, she found that she was the only one there. Refusing to go back into the woods with Kennedy, she stayed put.

Meanwhile, Tyson was up close to Rebecca. When he was about to comfort her, he realized that he had no idea why she needed comforted. Suddenly, Ben came racing up and went to speak to Jordan. He gave Jordan the net and walked to Tyson. He gestured him to wait. As soon as they were behind all the others, Ben spoke, "My followers tell me you need my skills of wicked awesomeness for something. Is there trouble afoot?"

"Worse. I saw your message this morning about Rebecca and that I should comfort her. But why does she need comfort?" Tyson asked.

Ben answered, "That is for me and Rebecca to know and you to find out. Look into her soul. If she lets you see into it, you will know why she needs comforted."

Tyson sighed. " Wouldn't it be easier for you or her to just tell me?"

Ben growled, "Yes, it would! But getting girls isn't supposed to be easy! WORK FOR THEM IF YOU WANT THEM!" Tyson nodded out of fear and walked back up to his spot.

**Tyson Confessional- Okay, Ben isn't as helpful as I thought. It isn't worth getting Rebecca if I have to work for it. But maybe someone else knows why she needs comfort. Chef P. was talking to her this morning. As much as I hate him, he might help me out.**

Meanwhile, the main squad of Goblins got to the pond. Maddie walked up to the pavilion, with Stephanie by her side. Maddie spotted a fairy right above Stephanie's head. Maddie looked around for the net. Just then, Ginger jumped off the roof of the pavilion, stabbed the fairy with his knife, and swung the net to catch the fairy. Not far behind him, Kenny burst out of the forest and snatched the net. Landing carefully, Ginger made a move to steal it back. But neither of them got a hold of it. Kennedy burst out of nowhere, snatched the net, and bolted down a hidden path back to the backyard. Maddie pointed at Kennedy, and Stephanie bolted off after her; until Bryhton stepped in front of her. Stephanie stopped and stared at the new wonder that had just appeared.

Maddie screamed in anger, "Someone get that net before that wretched girl gets to the yard!" Nobody went off. Maddie screamed and ran off, the others trailing behind her.

**Maddie Confessional- These guys need discipline! I hate it when people don't do what I say! They are all going to get voted off in the same night!**

Meanwhile, Jordan snatched the last fairy and chucked the net over to Ben, who ran like mad all the way to the yard. Everyone ran after him, but only Carol could keep up. She helped Ben with the net as they burst into the yard, which was two seconds later the Kennedy, who was chewing on something. Cobe came outside and took Ben's and yanked Kennedy's out of her hand. He looked inside both of them, then looked at the contestants. "We have a winner! Will the Screaming Goblins come here?" Cobe asked. The Aliens sighed. When the Goblins approached, Cobe said, "You did what I asked and brought three fairies. But two of them are dead! Ginger killed one and Kennedy is chewing on the other ones head! So I have no choice but to give the reward to the Aliens!"

All the Alien's faces brightened up. Jordan and Ben high fived each other. Cobe gestured for them to calm down. "Yes, yes, good for you. Now there is something you can do that you may not be willing to do. You will all receive thirteen wishes from a rope you will get when you go home. But if one of you would like to sacrifice your rope so the other team will get some, then you may do so. You also get to send seven people of the Screaming Goblin team into the dungeon to stay for the night. But you have an option there as well. You can send one person into the dungeon and will be able to trade one person from your team to the other in exchange for someone else. Also, if you choose to sacrifice one rope, the person sacrificing must stay in the dungeon as well as the two people you swap. It is your choice. Talk amongst yourselves and tell me the answer in a few minutes."

Ben, Jordan, and Tyson gathered into a circle. "Okay, so we send Maddie, Stephanie, Ginger, Amy, Lola, Anne, and Bryhton into the dungeon. Are we going to switch someone over there?" Jordan asked.

Ben shrugged. "We could. But who would we send over there? And who do we want back?"

Tyson said, "We should switch Rebecca over for Kenny. Kenny's cool and Rebecca doesn't do much at all."

**Tyson Confessional- I decided, maybe I should go for a girl like Riley. She is cooler and I don't have to work as hard for her. And we are on the same team so it's all good.**

Ben frowned at Tyson. Jordan gave a look at Ben and realized what Tyson was doing. "Ben, it's your choice. Don't send anyone over if you can't make a decision. Now, go up to Cobe and tell him who you're sending to the dungeon," Jordan said. Ben nodded, glared at Tyson, and went up to Cobe. Jordan got up to follow when he noticed Rebecca nearby. And she seemed to have heard the whole discussion. Jordan tried to tell Ben, but Ben was already talking to Cobe.

"So we decided to send Maddie, Stephanie, Ginger, Amy, Lola, Anne, and Bryhton to the dungeon," Ben told Cobe.

"Okay then. Will those seven go pack their things and meet me in the basement? What about the ropes. Is anyone willing to go to the dungeon and give up their wishes for the other team?"

Ben had forgot about that. He was about to say no when someone said, "I'll do it." Ben turned to see Rebecca come out of the crowd.

Cobe frowned and nodded. "I wouldn't normally do this, but since you're a girl, I will. Is there any guy willing to replace her in this choice?" Ben glanced at Tyson, hoping he changed his mind. But Tyson shook his head.

But a voice still said, "I'll take her place." James walked out of the crowd and walked up to Cobe. Ben half-smiled. At least someone stood up for Rebecca. However, he didn't want him to give up his rope over Tyson's selfishness.

"James will give his rope for the Screaming Goblins. I'll give my rope to James," Ben said to Cobe. Cobe took a step back at his comment. It was much unexpected.

Cobe replied, "If that is the way you want it, then fine by me. Not my rope I'm giving up. And are you trading anyone?"

Ben grinned and said, "Tyson for Kennedy. Tyson took a step back. Jordan looked at his new found friend and grinned.

**Ben Confessional- Ha! Bet you weren't expecting that Tyson! I hate it when people don't work for girls. Good riddance!**

"Very well then. Chef P., take the chosen seven along with Ben, James, Kennedy, and Tyson to the dungeon. The rest of you have a good evening," Cobe said and walked into the house.

A few hours later, in the Killer Alien Guy room, the boys were talking. "Look, he may not seem like a good leader and all, but he did get us through that challenge today. I think Ben should be our team leader," Jordan said to them.

Braxton nodded. "I so agree with you! With him as our leader, he can keep my butt safe! And he seemed to know what he was doing when he switched Tyson and Kennedy."

Grant looked up from his book. "That is the whole point he _shouldn't _be our leader! He switched a fighter for a weird girl! And he sacrificed his rope for a_gambler_, people! I say we vote him off very first," he said and went back to his book.

Jordan glared at Grant and said, "He must have his reasons for switching with Kennedy. While me, him, and Tyson were talking, Tyson said to switch with Kenny. Maybe he heard wrong. And as for him sacrificing the rope, he was doing what a true leader would. So all in favor making Ben the leader!" Jordan, Braxton, Travis, and Zak raised their hands.

Grant frowned, then said, "Fine, whatever. The ladies will agree with me. We can ask them in the morning."

**Grant Confessional- Ben as our leader? Ridiculous! If anyone is getting that position, it's me! I just have to show them Ben's "wicked skills" are nothing compared to my knowledge of everything!**

Meanwhile, Ben was in the dungeon with James in his cell and Kennedy right across from his. They were forced to eat animal remains stirred together. Ben and Kennedy managed to swallow it down, but James was barfing over in a bucket in the corner. The Screaming Goblins were in another part of the dungeon.

Kennedy said, "Ben, that's your name right? Why did you switch a jock with me?" Ben heard the question, but didn't answer right away. In fact, he didn't know _why _he switched with her.

Ben finally answered, "Maybe because I thought you were different from everyone else. When I see you act like you don't have a brain, I seem to wonder if you are having a tough life."

Kennedy nodded at him. "You're right. It's uncomfortable to talk about, so I am not going to tell you anything about my problems, but you're right," she said to him and started to go to the back of her cell.

"If you ever need a friend to count on, I'm here for you. I know what it's like being an outcast," Ben said and went back to the bunk near James.

Right before Ben nodded off, he heard Kennedy say, "Thank you, Ben."

**Kennedy Confessional- It's true, I do have some problems at home. That is usually why I tune things out. But I am glad guys like Ben are in this show to help me through them. Now, I WANT PIE!**

Cobe's ending- So, who will be voted off from the next challenge? Will Tyson get back at Ben? Will I have fun on my date? And will Kennedy actually bite a zombie? Tune in next time on Total Drama Fiction!


	2. E2: Not So Happy Faries, part 2

_Cobe Intro- Last time on Total Drama Fiction, we introduced our contestants. We have our terrorists, and we have peacemakers. Last time, no one was voted off, but there is already war. Ben and Tyler argue over what true love is. Ben sent him to the other team and brought Kennedy, a girl who could potentially kill him and the whole world. Tyler vowed revenge and found Maddie, a girl who is a snotty brat. Meanwhile, Ben, Kennedy, and James were in the dungeon. Kennedy and Ben were getting along and James and Ben were conversing about Rebecca and how Tyler was being a complete jerk. Ben having 'wicked skills' and James being a gambler and Kennedy being a psychopath, they decided that Tyler was going home. So, will Ben's plan to finish off Tyler succeed? Will James win Rebecca's heart? Will Kennedy do something stupid on a dare? And did I have fun on my date? All these questions will be answered today on Total Drama Fiction!_

(Theme Song)

E2: Not So Happy Fairies, part 2

Cobe walked to the camera. "Welcome back! For those of you who are wondering, I had a terrific date! She dumped me afterwards, but other than that, it was great! So, let's see how our contestants are doing. Here is a few confeesionals that happened last night."

**Courtney Confessional- I hate this place! Ben thinks he is so awesome! Well, I seriously dislike him, he is stupid, and the guys want to make him our leader?! What is this coming to!? **

**Ginger Confessional- You know, I love to kill things. Did I mention this? Yeah, I think I did. Well, that Ben is stupid, but he, in a sense, he killed Tyler. So, in a way, we could alliance together, because he killed someone. **

**Jordan Confessional- I talked with the guys last night and all of them except Grant agreed to make Ben our leader. What is up with that kid? I'll go over it with Ben, but if anyone tries to overtake him, they are going home, one way or the other.**

**Tyler Confessional- That was a stupid move, Ben. You just made your situation a lot worse. I agreed with my new team that you are getting a little over whelmed with power. We'll see how you tick after we drop our plan on you!**

**Maddie Confessional- We were talking with Tyler, and I have to say, he was pretty convincing. He told me if we kept him alive long enough, he would be able to break Ben down. And if what he says is true, if Ben goes down, the rest of the tower will crumble.**

**Braxton Confessional- Ben is a warrior with his wicked skills! I would totally switch places with him if he got voted off. And by the looks of it, Tyler seems in the zone to do that.**

"So, it seems like Ben is either going to be the target, or the leader of battle. Let's see what he said when he Jordan's proposal when he got out of the dungeon this morning," Cobe said.

**Ben Confessional- When Jordan said I could be the possible leader, I got to thinking that to do that, I would need to counselors to help me in my decisions. Jordan has already shown potential. Who are my options for a second one? There are Kennedy and Courtney. But according to Jordan, Courtney voted no on me being the leader and Kennedy was talking about broccoli. So that leaves me with Braxton, James, and Rebecca as true potential counselors.**

Cobe chuckled then said, "Well, Ben, I think you can find a way to do that in today's challenge! Now, here is what's going on in the barn and how Ben and Tyler are running things."

In the barn, they had the same thing they did yesterday. Braxton ate three helpings and was still hungry. Anne was busy making a TARDIS out of her butter and Zak was busy chewing on the trey. On the Screaming Goblin side of the barn, Tyler was talking sense to Bryhton and Kenny.

"All guy alliance, huh? What about Ginger, he going to be a part of this?" Tyler asked.

Kenny shook his head. "No, he is the 'killer'. No, Bryhton and I were talking and we agreed that he should be the first to go. I mean, come on! He wants to kill us! And from your story about the Killer Aliens, you still owe Braxton. If Ginger leaves, then Braxton's safe. Then we send him home next time. But we need your consent. If we want an all guys alliance, then we need to know how to get the ladies. And we need to know the other team's strength. You can do that for us, right?"

Tyler nodded. "I agree with you. But if we have any chance of living through this, we need to take out Maddie. She won't agree for us to just be awesome and take charge. I say we kill Ginger, then we take out Maddie's body guard, Stephanie. Then we take out Maddie. Then, we'll practically run the joint!"

The boys both nodded, but Bryhton hesitated before doing so. He was thinking about Stephanie when Tyler mentioned getting her booted off. He didn't like the idea, but it did make sense.

**Bryhton Confessional- You know, Tyler is both right and wrong. If my charm can calm a savage beast like Stephanie, then I can convince her to vote herself off. But Cobe was right when he said she looks pretty in a certain light. I don't want Tyler to just vote her off. But I will help him kick Killer Alien butt and have him destroy Ben. His 'wicked skills' are affecting my looks on the chicks, and that's bad for my image, literally.**

Cobe entered the barn holding two keys. "Well then, how was your first night? Were those of you in the dungeon comfortable? Well, if you weren't, sucks for you! Now then, for today's survival challenge, I will give each team a key. But before I explain, I got a letter for Kennedy. Here you go," Cobe said and gave Kennedy a letter. She grabbed it and read it for ten seconds then tore it in half then ate it. Cobe gave the Aliens a strange look, and then continued, "Okay then. Now, for your challenge, you need a squad team of six contestants from each team. We decided to bring in a video game for this next challenge, along with your Fablehaven challenge. Killer Alien's, use your map to go to the Inverted Tower in five minutes after you get your squad. Screaming Goblins follow Chef P. when you have your squad. Remember, you are playing for life here. Choose six people you can count on." He tosses the Alien's and Goblin's keys to the teams and he left the barn.

**Kennedy Confessional- I read that letter and it dared me to bite a zombie. What the heck did that mean? I know! It meant cake! I WANT CAKE!**

Jordan caught the Alien's key and cleared his throat. "I say Ben chooses the squad. He knew what he was doing yesterday with the dungeon. I say he chooses five people plus himself," he said to the rest of the people.

Ben nodded. "I agree. This is a good chance for me to pick two new assistances. Jordan is my main man. So I say Jordan, James, Braxton, and Rebecca come on the squad with me," he said to them.

Trent and Riley seemed to be counting on their fingers. "Uh, that only makes five. Who is the sixth," Riley asked Ben.

"Well, to prove Ben _can't _be the leader, I'm going on the squad too. Maybe I can show you guys that I _can _be smarter than Ben," Grant said and stood up. Ben nodded, frowned, and led the other five out to the tower.

**Ben Confessional- Grant is being stupid. Sure, I don't know what's bugging him, but that is not an excuse to vote me off after one episode, right?**

The Screaming Goblins all agreed Maddie and Tyler would go in the squad. They would send Kenny, Ryan, Ginger, and Anne to observe the two and decide which one was a better leader. The six Goblins marched off to find Chef P. to go to the Inverted Tower.

**Tyler Confessional- Maddie relies on her money to get past her problems. I'm sure money won't work on zombies. And yes, I know about the video game we are doing. That's why I sent Kennedy the letter. With the dare, she can't help but show up and ruin it for the Aliens! **

When everyone got to the tower, Cobe jumped over a hill with a machine gun just as two zombies came tumbling over after him. It wasn't Cobe but Chef P. who shot the zombies. However, Chef P. did it with Grant's book. "I was reading that! Okay, no more Mr. Nice Grant!" Grant yelled and stole Cobe's Machine gun and ran for the tower.

Cobe opened his mouth to speak, and then shut it. "Well, I guess the Aliens are down a contestant. Anyway, as you just saw, we are going to add Left 4 Dead into this challenge. You will each receive a pistol, except for one person, who will hold the key I gave you. Your challenge is to retrieve a black teapot in the center of the tower and get back out. The winning team with receive teapots that heal any injury. They also will get a fairy to take home with them. And the last thing they will get is a spa day within the house. Trust me, it's worth it. Losing team gets to send someone home tonight! Here's your pistols, so go get started!" he said and threw the Screaming Goblins five pistols and the Killer Aliens four.

**Ginger Confessional- Oh yeah! Left 4 Dead is the best video game ever! I beat it twenty times! This challenge is going down! So are those zombies! **

Jordan gave everyone but Ben a pistol. "You familiar with a game called Kingdom Hearts? You seem like a guy who does," Jordan asked Ben.

Ben grinned and said, "Wielding a Keyblade is one of my wicked skills! You guys cover me, I am going to get to the center quickly and I need Jordan to help me with the traps! Makes sure the Goblins don't catch up with us!" Ben and Jordan ran straight for the tower.

**Braxton Confessional- This is sweet! I am going to compete for a spot next to Ben! Sure, James is a gambler and Rebecca is a goth girl, but I can get that spot! Prepare to feel the wind in your face!**

Meanwhile, the Goblins were already inside the tower. Tyler had a pistol and Maddie held the key. The tower wasn't too bad so far. Kenny was their back-up while Ginger and Anne watched the perimeter of the tower. Anne was silent for a while. It was Ginger who spoke first, "You know, you aren't a killer but that kick of yours hurts. What did you do before you came to the show?"

Anne was silent then said, "I have a friend who annoys me a lot. I practiced kicking him." Ginger nodded and was about to say something else when three zombies ran up the hill. He was about to fire when Kennedy ran out of nowhere and bit one of the zombies. Then Grant came along and shot all three with the machine gun and barged into the tower. Kennedy kept eating the zombie. The rest of the Aliens ran to the tower and Ben and Jordan ran inside.

Meanwhile, Maddie and Tyler descended a flight of stairs when they reached the main level. They looked around for the teapot, but they didn't see it. Suddenly, a small statue of a cat appeared in the center. With no warning, Grant came down and shot the cat. In its place a zombie appeared. Maddie ran up and bonked it with the key. Tyler shrugged and shot it. It fell down and in its place was a bigger zombie.

At that moment, Ben and Jordan got there. Ben yelled, "Holy cheese of a cheese puff! That is a freaking Tank!" Ben pushed past Maddie and Tyler and was about to kill it when Grant shot it with so much force that it died. Then the Tank became smaller and it's hair grew longer. Grant smiled and shot it just as Ben yelled, "No! Don't shoot!" But it was too late. The crying zombie bolted up and hit Grant so hard he flew out of the its hand was a teapot. Maddie and Tyler ran forward, but they had the same fate. Ben was about to hit it when Kennedy came through the hole in the tower and bit the zombie. The zombie yelled in pain and threw the teapot away. Ben caught it and the Killer Aliens ran outside.

When they got there, Cobe raised his hand for silence. "Congratulations to the Killer Aliens for getting the teapot! You have earned all the rewards!" Ben and Jordan knuckled and Kennedy ate a rock. But Cobe was frowning. "However, seeing you used a person who was not on your original squad, the other team gets everything, including your fairies, and are safe from elimination! You guys are sending some one home tonight!"

After the challenge, Braxton ran behind a bush to eat some berries to calm him down. After a while, Braxton heard voices. One was Courtney's, and the other was Tyler's. "Take out Jordan tonight. That will hurt Ben the most.

Courtney said, "Once Ben is gone, then we'll be awesome! We can live without his wicked skills!"

**Tyler Confessional- I knew that would happen! Kennedy would be stupid enough to help Ben then get eliminated because of it! Pure genius!**

**Ben Confessional- We lost because of Grant, not Kennedy. Grant shot the Witch in the first place. I could have gotten the teapot if he wasn't being stupid!**

**Kennedy Confessional- I did the dare! AND I WANT A FLYING SQUIRREL!**

**Jordan Confessional- You know, I don't know who to kick off. Grant didn't listen to Ben, but Kennedy was the one who is sending us to the campfire. So I don't know who to kill.**

**Braxton Confessional- So, I decided not to tell Ben and only told James, Rebecca and Zak about their plan about Jordan. I guess they'll either vote Courtney or Jordan, but Grant's in there too. I wonder who is going home.**

At the campfire, all the contestants sat down on chairs. Cobe went up to a pedestal and set down ten cages with fairies in them. "Now you have all cast your votes. From order of the most liked to the most hated, I will hand you a cage. The person who does not receive a cage must go to the Pathway of Stupidity and take the Unicorn of Death home. And they can never come back. Ever! So, here are the survivors. Ben, Kennedy, Rebecca, James, Zak, Trent, Braxton, Riley ,"Cobe said and tossed cages at those contestants. He turned to Jordan, Courtney, and Grant. "Grant," he said and tossed him a cage. Courtney and Jordan stared at each other. Then Cobe said, "Jordan." Jordan smiled, got his cage, and went with the others. He turned into Courtney. "Sorry girl, but you need to hit the Pathway of Stupidityand take the Unicorn of Death back home."

**Courtney Confessional- How did they know I was working for the Goblins? That doesn't work! Well, I'll be back. Wait for them to see what I have in store for them.**

**Ben Confessional- You know, Courtney ****_did _****want me out of the way. And seeing how close it was with Jordan, I think someone was communicating with her in secret.**

Cobe's Ending- Wow, shocker. So, what will next time's challenge be? Will Tyler be voted off? And does Ben seriously have wicked skills for dyeing? Tune in next for another episode of Total Drama Fiction!


	3. E3: The Big Overnighter

**An: You thought I ditched ya, huh? Nope, Ben Ellimist is still around! Ha! Anyway, here is the next episode! I would like to thank the Anonymous Stalker for my first and currently only review. So thank you. Anyway, please enjoy! I don't own Total Drama or any of the base characters, but I do own the names used currently. **

_Cobe Intro- Last time on Total Drama Fiction, there were zombies, betrayal, and Kennedy on a stupid dare. Trying to locate a teapot in the middle of a tower, the Killer Aliens found it first. But when they used Kennedy without permission, they ended up getting the reward, but so did the Screaming Goblins. And for disobeying the rules, the Killer Aliens had to send someone home. Grant was the main man to go until Braxton overheard a conversation between Tyler and Courtney. Not knowing what to do, Braxton told a few people to vote off Courtney. Neck and neck, it was Courtney over Jordan who was the first one voted off. So, what perilous challenge will the contestants face today? Does Tyler's mouth end up getting him voted off? Can Ben really die and then come back? And did Kennedy eat the rest of my note cards? All these questions will be answered today on Total Drama Fiction!_

(Theme Song)

E3: The Big Overnighter

Brianna suddenly jerked awake. She was in a room, but it wasn't the one at Fablehaven. It was trashed, walls scraped, beds torn to bits, the floor had wholes, it was a mess. Brianna reached over and shook Anne awake. Her eyes widened. "This is Rosalie's room from Twilight! How did we get here?" Brianna shrugged and They both heard Cobe's horn sound. Then loudspeakers said, "Meet in the dining room in seven minutes!"

**Brianna Confessional- You may have noticed I don't talk a lot. I don't really like socializing. But I know what almost all the rest of the Goblins are planning, and I think it's a bad idea. Ben is the force holding everyone, including the Goblins, together! Taking him out is a really bad idea.**

When Jordan woke up, he screamed. Ben and Zak bolted awake to see what the matter was. But when they woke up, they were _in _the problem. Ben and Zak grabbed each other and screamed. The commotion woke James, who when he realized where he was, screamed as well. After a while, Grant and Braxton woke up. Braxton started to scream as well, but only Grant glared at everyone else. Then, his eyes went to a poster on the doorway and started screaming as well. All the screaming woke up Trent, who thought the building was on fire. He got up and bolted out the door. But before he got there, he tripped over a bed and ran right into the door, which made him rip the door off its hinges.

**Trent Confessional- It was terrible man! All the guys were screaming, and when I woke up, my eyes were burning! It was after I ran through the door when I realized I was wearing cucumbers.**

**Jordan Confessional- When I was young, my mom made me read Twilight. While I was reading, my friend Alice came up and kissed me full on the lips. And when I woke up, I noticed a poster of Alice right behind Zak's bed, and it reminded of that day! I will never see Zak the same way again either!**

**Ben Confessional- At first I was scared of where we were, but after a few minutes, I realized if I wanted to escape, I could use my skill of death to die before any vampires bit me. Then, I would return my soul back to this capsule I now have.**

After everyone calmed down, they all went to the dining room to find Cobe smiling. "Hello to you guys! We aren't giving you breakfast today, because it is part of today's survival challenge!" Everyone moaned, especially Braxton. Cobe held up his hand. "Also, you may notice it is night time. It has only been one hour before the last campfire. We want this challenge to have the best effect. Now as I said, this is a survival challenge, so someone will be voted off. But, the advantage will wait until that challenge. However, the Screaming Goblins already answered the question before we even woke up. The Killer Aliens did to, but it was way too loud. So, next challenge, that's for the Screaming Goblins. But this challenge is all or nothing. This is our Twilight section, and the challenge is to stay awake like vampires do! And they can't eat either. The reward for this challenge is a pair of vampire teeth and a day to be a vampire! Losers, you have a chance at the teeth, but that vampire day is only for the winners. So, get out there and stay awake! Last contestant awake wins the challenge for their team!"

Everyone groaned and walked outside. Jordan was still shaken up by his crude wake up. Ben had his mind on something else. "Cobe, if my eyes are open, but I am not breathing for a few minutes, does that count as awake?" Ben asked him. Cobe shruuged as if he didn't care.

**Ben Confessional- If I can die and that counts being awake, then I can be dead and no one will notice! And I can show Grant my wicked skills!**

Once they got outside, everyone was already tired. Braxton tried to stay awake by constantly farting. Jordan used his childhood experience to help him stay awake. But others didn't even try. Amy and Lola just collapsed. Zak ate a flower and fell asleep mid chew. Trent tripped over a rock and knocked himself out. Rebecca and Ginger talked for a brief moment.

"You know, in Twilight, there are three rules we must follow," Ginger said, smiling like he might bite her to kill her.

"And those are?" Rebecca asked, backing away from him.

Ginger answered, "Rule 1- Never go into the forest alone. Rule 2- Never make out behind a bush with someone you just met. Rule 3- Always peer in front of the bush even though you are making out."

Rebecca nodded, clearly afraid. To change the topic, Rebecca asked, "Hey, where are Stephanie and Bryhton? Are they still awake?"

Ginger said, "They are breaking rules 1-3. " And they were. They were so caught up in making out that they didn't notice Braxton fart right in front of their bush. They gagged and fell asleep.

**Ginger Confessional- I am no stalker, I only spy on my prey. I would have killed them eventually if Braxton hadn't done it before I got there.**

Braxton was still farting five hours later. James finally said, "I can't take this anymore!" He ran up against a tree and smacked his head on it. He fell down asleep. Grant walked up to his dead body.

"Well, I guess you guys can handle this. Stay awake for me," he said and fell asleep next to James. Rebecca looked at James resting peacefully, and she joined him and fell asleep as well.

Ben was talking to Brianna the whole time. They were sharing stories about life and all the fun times they had had. After a while, Ben was about to nod off. "Look, I am about to fall asleep. I need you to not over react or anything and you need to stay awake as long as you can while I do this. I have this skill that allows me to recover while acting awake. Think you can wait an hour?" Ben asked her. Brianna nodded and smiled at him.

Anne was receiting every Doctor Who show for memory when Kennedy ran into her and hit her face onto the ground, sending her to dreamland.

**Kennedy Confessional- I had caffeine right after the campfire. I AM HYPER! DIE CHICKENS DIE!**

Meanwhile, Ben laid down next to Braxton and Jordan, who were still wide awake. "I am going to die now. I am going to freaken die now ," Ben said to the others and he stopped breathing. Jordan snapped out of his bad memories and knelt down next to Ben. Braxton was about to when Riley came up and scribbled something down. Before he said anything, he yawned and fell asleep, unaware he had beans the day before.

**Braxton Confessional- You know, I can eat anything with no side effects. Well, except beans. Not only do they make me extra gassy, they make me sleep walk. Naked. **

Meanwhile, Tyler and Maddie were having a chat. "Okay, so we both failed. But I think you should lead," Tyler said to Maddie.

"I agree! Thanks Tyler!" Maddie said and kissed him. It last for the next three hours.

After the kiss, Brianna and Ryan saw them break a part. They then heard Tyler say, "You are a lot better than that Rebecca girl. I wish I came to you first." After they heard that, they were furious. They marched straight up to Ben, who was still dead. Kenny ran up to catch the news. Once the girls told him, Kenny passed out to sleep heaven.

Riley was scribbling like crazy when finally, Kennedy ended her frenzy. She ran up to Ben's dead body and started doing the Hemlic. Then she did CPR, and after she realized what she had done, she passed out. Riley was grossed out with what she saw, but then Braxton slept walked right in front of her. The sight was too much and she passed out.

After Kennedy's CPR attempt, Ben came back alive. Ryan had glanced at Braxton and had almost died from the experience. After their kiss, Tyler and Maddie fell asleep next to each other, which Ben saw right after he woke up. Ben steamed and picked up a coconut nearby. He then aimed and threw it at the two sleeping contestants. He over shot and hit Jordan, who fell unconscious.

Ben stood up and looked at Brianna. "What are they doing?! Why is he going for someone new?! And not even work for her!?"

**Ben Confessional- I #$% HATE HIM! DIE YOU #$% CHEATER!**

Ginger overheard Ben and walked over to him. "What's got you? Someone else got… hold it! Tyler got with Maddie! That is going to end tonight! Hey Brianna, how about you and I talk to everyone? We lose the challenge, then we tell everyone to either vote off Maddie or Tyler. Alright?" Ginger asked franticly to Brianna.

Brianna nodded then looked at Ben. "It was nice meeting you. Good luck with those followers of yours," she said and she felt Ginger knock her out.

After Ginger knocked himself out, Cobe exited and held up Ben's hand. "The Killer Aliens win the teeth and the vampire for a day reward! When the Screaming Goblins wake up, I'll tell them they are voting someone off tonight!"

**Brianna Confessional- Ben is so right. You don't hurt a girl like that. I am voting for Tyler.**

**Ginger Confessional- I had Maddie in my grasp! Now that she ditched me, I am voting her off! See how it's like to be killed!**

Cobe walked up to the podium similar to the one he went up to the night before. "Okay, so everyone but one person will receive a set of vampire teeth. The person who does not receive a set of teeth must take the Unicorn of Death and never come back. Ever! So, Brianna, Bryhton, Amy, Stephanie, Lola, Ginger, Anne, Bridgett, Kenny," Cobe said and tossed them the teeth. He looked at last two. And suddenly, Braxton slept walk in front of Tyler and Maddie, and they passed out. Right when they woke up, Cobe yelled, "Tyler," and tossed him the last pair of teeth.

Tyler frowned and ran up to Cobe. "That's not right! Shut your mouth! You can't vote off my new girlfriend!"

Cobe shrugged. "Sorry man, this is the way things flow. Maddie, hit the Pathway of Stupidity and take the Unicorn of Death home!"

Maddie yelled some things better left not said and she got in the taxi. Tyler was mourning after that, but he fell asleep.

**Tyler Confessional- I'll win this for Maddie! That Ben will pay! If I see him again, he will wish he had a skill of death!**

**Braxton Confessional- Umm, could you edit the part where I am at the campfire out of the tape please? I was sort of sleep walking… um, naked.**

Cobe's Ending- So, what amazing challenge will happen next time? Will Ben regret talking to Brianna? Does Kennedy ever succeed in actually killing someone? And does Grant actually do when he isn't reading or tormenting Ben? Tune in next time on Total Drama Fiction!

**An: Alright! One badie already out of the picture. That was quick! So, stay tuned for the next episode! Review this chapter! Thanks!**


	4. E4: Dodge a Dare

**AN: You guys are bummers. I only got two reviews, come on! I know I don't update often, but I got school and I have several other fics I got going too. I do deserve some reviews. Anyway, here is episode number four. It will be a little slow, but don't worry, it'll pick up. Hope you like it!**

_Cobe Intro- Last time on Total Drama Fiction, there were very tired and angry contestants. Secretly, we moved the contestants to our Twilight area somewhere in Washington. The Killer Aliens had some trouble adjusting, namely Jordan, who had a bad childhood experience with the book. After they settled, we pulled a nasty challenge on them, making them stay awake until everyone but one person fell asleep. Ben made a friend from the Screaming Goblins and learned the Goblins soft side. Ben had used a skill that could have kept him the way he was forever unless Kennedy hadn't accidently done CPR on Ben while he was dead. In fact, Ben doesn't even know what brought him back to life. After he was alive, Ben noticed Tyler and Maddie asleep cuddling. Still hating Tyler for what he did to Rebecca, Ben asked Brianna and Ginger to vote either him or Maddie off. It turned out to be Maddie, who apparently was a lot worse than Tyler. So, will Ben ever figure out how he was revived? Was Kennedy's attempt to save Ben's life really an attempt to kill him? Does Grant really make out with ears while people are asleep? And does Brianna do something that she may regret? All these questions will be answered on today's episode of Total Drama Fiction!_

(Theme Song)

E4: Dodge a Dare

Cobe walked into the Killer Aliens Boy room and hit a button on his megaphone. Then he said, "Hey you girls! I know you hate Twilight and all, but this is how it is going to be for our next challenge! Now get up! And Jordan, thank you for your complaint. But I think you need to man up a little."

After Cobe left, Grant got up. "I _hate _Tiwlight. I don't know why we have to do challenges." He got out of bed and walked out the door. James got up too, but his ear felt wet. He touched it and realized it was saliva.

"Alright, who of you thought it would be funny to dump water on my ear," James asked everyone. Ben sat up and frowned.

"You too? That is weird. Yesterday, same thing happened to my ear. Jordan said his ear felt the same the first day of the show. Speaking of Jordan, where is he?" Ben asked, looking around. He spotted Jordan in the corner of the room, curled up into a ball. Ben laughed and said, "Hey, Braxton, grab Jordan on the way out. Make sure he doesn't see the poster on the way out."

**Ben Confessional- I am starting to wonder if a guy is doing this. I have no clue why, but it makes sense. And it is one of the guys on this team. Seeing Jordan is out of it with his Alice problem and Braxton farts too much, that leaves Zak, James, Trent, and Grant. To be honest, I don't think it is James, seeing he was attacked, but all the others seem to fit the saliva on the ear.**

In the Screaming Goblin Girl room, Brianna was writing something down in her diary. Anne walked up next to her. "Something important you never want to forget," Anne asked her.

Brianna smiled and answered, "Yeah. I think you were asleep with the others while it happened. But I was talking to that Alien guy who everyone likes. He was the one who gave us the idea to vote off Maddie, but I think he was hoping Tyler would go first."

Anne nodded and said, "Did you ever get a chance to talk to that Ginger guy? I think he has a crush on me, but I'm not sure."

Brianna shook her head. "I did speak with him before we fell asleep, but he never mentioned you. He was upset with Maddie, but that was all he said."

Anne sighed and said, "Well, if he says anything, let me know. So is Ben really that cool? I saw him lying down with his eyes open, but I have no clue what he was doing."

Brianna laughed. "He says it is one of his wicked skills, and I believe him. He won the challenge using it and all."

**Brianna Confessional- Ben was really sweet to me when we talked. He never said anything that seemed to be as bad as Tyler and Maddie were telling me about. He seemed to be as harmless as a fly. But I did notice one thing before Ginger knocked me out, which I hear from Ginger that Ben caught me and watched over me while I was out. Kennedy did do CPR for some random reason. I don't know why, but maybe Ben is taken. I don't think so, but I need to be careful with that. **

Anne laughed too. "Yeah, he seemed to do that with ease. So, anyway, what do you think our next challenge is? The sleep one made sense, but what rings you as a Twilight challenge. "Brianna shrugged just as Cobe entered.

"Wake up and get down stairs. I have a challenge that will be a good one for you guys today!" Cobe said and went downstairs. After everyone got downstairs, Chef P. came in with bowls full of some red substance. Braxton slurped it down before Chef P. even lifted his ladle back to the pot.

Chef P. growled, "Stop doing that fat boy! Let me dish up everyone else!" So Braxton was silent until Chef P. finished dishing the red soup stuff out.

Anne glared at it and said, "This looks a lot like blood. What is this?" Chef P. just grinned at her and kept on moving.

**Anne Confessional- That smelled, looked, and even ****_tasted _****like blood! That chef is seriously not a chef!**

Cobe walked to the front of the room and grinned. "Today's reward challenge is a little different. I have been thinking it over, and I think I got this in the bag. So we needed to get something involving Twilight and I was thinking a whole Truth or Dare theme. So, here is how this works. Last night, each of you wrote a dare that you had no clue was a dare. We modified them so they are Twilight themed. So, here is how this works. Each contestant gets two dares, one from both teams. Seeing the Screaming Goblins guessed where we were last challenge, they have to only do one dare. They have to pick two, but only do one. The Killer Aliens have to do two dares before winning the reward, which is a day to spend with anyone on the show alone. Also, if someone doesn't want to do their dare, they only have to ask. Their team's score will go down if they skip. Screaming Goblins, your dares are worth double. So, here are your dares assigned just for you. Look under your bowl and you will see your dares. We will start with the first person introduced onto the show and go down the list. Go outside with your dares and prepare to begin!"

**Kennedy Confessional- BLOOD! You know, blood reminds me of something I did… but I can't seem to remember. Something to do with death. DIE RABID SQUIRRELS!**

**Jordan Confessional- Ben has been kind of harsh on me lately. Or maybe it is watching out for me. I don't know. I am starting to wonder if my dare was from Ben. It is to kiss some person named Alice. I really hope it isn't ****_the _****Alice.**

**Ben Confessional- Ever since the sleeping challenge, I have felt a little sick. That skill of dying is very tricky. Last time I used it, I could only wake up by a certain someone. Whoever woke me up this time might have unbalanced the skill.**

As soon as everyone was outside, Cobe looked at Kennedy. "Alright, Kennedy, do your dares right now. Tell what they are if you want, but knowing you, please don't." Kennedy stared at Cobe then she ran up and ate his entire megaphone. Then she coughed up blood and spat it everywhere. Cobe made a disgusted face then said, "Okay then, seeing that you actually did your dares without any second thought scares me. So, two points for the Killer aliens. Kenny, your next," Cobe said.

Kenny just grinned. He walked into the forest and before anyone could say anything, he brought out a wolf. Then before anyone could scream, Kenny jumped right onto its back. It growled and charged Cobe. Kenny yanked its fur back, stopping it before it got anywhere near anyone. " My dare was to ride a wolf, and I did that. So add me down as two points," he said to Cobe.

**Kenny Confessional- I was sitting on that wolf thinking that I wasn't going to make it. Like Ben had said, I was whispering to myself 'I'm going to die now. I'm going to freaking die now'.**

Cobe looked at the other contestants. "This is going to take a long time, so any volunteers?" he said to the contestants. It was surprisingly Jordan who volunteered. He got up and knelt down where Kennedy had coughed out blood. He then licked the ground and got back up. Cobe nodded with both approval and disgust. "Okay, one point for you. Second dare," Cobe asked.

Jordan breathed in. "Bring out Alice. This is going to get interesting," Jordan said. Cobe smiled ear to ear and turned to Chef P.

"You heard him, bring out the girl," Cobe said and Chef P. ran into the house. Jordan closed his eyes and waited for it to be over with. He felt the lips press against his. But this time, Jordan didn't scream and run away. This time, it was actually soothing. He opened his eyes to see _the _Alice standing in front of him. But he didn't really care.

"Wow, that was better than I thought," Jordan said to everyone. Cobe still laughed, but he calmed down a little.

He then said something that took Jordan a little off guard, "Good, because she is my new assistant. She is staying with us the rest of the show."

Jordan first had a shocked face, and then he smiled and shrugged. "Works for me. I can mend something I broke four years ago."

**Jordan Confessional- I didn't realized I missed out for four years! That book must have been a really bad influence on me so that I didn't pay attention to the real Alice. I must have been thinking about the vampire fake Alice when the situation happened.**

It was Ben who volunteered next. "I will do my first dare, but I refuse to do my second until something becomes clear," he said, glaring at everyone.

Cobe frowned and said, "What is your second dare then?"

Ben answered, "Someone wanted me to do my skill of death again. But ever since I did it last time, I have been feeling ill. The process is very complicated and whoever brought me back last time seriously messed it up. Until I figure out the problem, I will not preform it."

Cobe nodded at Ben and said, "Alright then, but you will only receive one point for your team if that is the case. Continue on with the dare given to you." And Ben went up to Kenny's wolf and bit it on the nose. It growled in fury, but Ben had that under control. He bashed it in the nose and growled something back. The wolf whimpered and scooted away.

Ben turned back to Cobe. "One of my wicked skills is talking to wolves. I guess someone wanted me to prove it ," Ben said and returned to his team.

Cobe nodded at Ben and turned to the Screaming Goblins. "Alright, which of you guys are going next?" he asked, but he noticed Amy and Lola crying. Amy yelled, "You aren't splitting us up! We refuse to do our dare!"

Cobe frowned at them and said, "Fine, but that only leaves each of you one point each. Any other volunteers?" And Rebecca decided to go on with her's. She walked up to James and kissed him. And for some strange reason, James kissed back. And for another strange reason, Kennedy was kissing a coconut. Cobe shielded his eyes. "Alright, I get it! Both of you did both your dares at the same time, which is horrible to look at, so knock it off! Any Screaming Goblins like to do their dares?"

Tyler stood up. "I refuse to do mine. It is too horrible to think about," he said and sat back down. Brianna glared at him and stared at Ben. She knew her dare quite well, but she couldn't bring herself to volunteer.

**Brianna Confessional- This dare was Anne's or Ginger's. I appreciate them trying to help, but I don't think I can bring myself to do this. I wish I had the idea for Ben's dare though. And I think I know who messed up his skill.**

Ginger got up and walked over to Anne. He then pulled out his favorite knife and hand it to her. She looked at him confused. "My dare is to trust the person I trust the most with the item I treasure most. So my knife will be yours," he told her. She smiled at him and set the knife beside her.

Meanwhile, Cobe was focusing on Braxton. "Okay, it's been two minutes since your last fart. Hold it in for three more minutes and I will count you as done. The other dare?" Cobe asked Braxton. Braxton gave him a look that basically said this was all he planned to do for the day. Cobe nodded at him and saw Grant step up to him.

"Look, I don't know why I am doing this, but I think I am supposed to, so here," Grant said and licked Cobe's ear. Ben and James saw that and they glared at him.

"_You _were the one that was sucking on our ears at night! I am now scared for eternity," Ben said to him.

Grant shrugged. "Can't really stop me. I love to lick ears for some reason. So get used to it," Grant said as he tore up his book, which was his second dare. Zak frowned at Grant when he did his stupid dare, and he took off his hat and bit off a huge hole in it. He swallowed it then he passed out since it was too much for his digestive system.

**Zak Confessional- Back at home, I am only allowed a certain amount of food a day. So when I am done with my food, I eat something else. But if I still need more food, eating something that isn't food first kind of hurts my stomach and I go into shock.**

Anne sighed and said, "No way am I doing my dare. It is too horrible to think about!" Cobe nodded and he looked at the rest of the Screaming Goblins. And he soon regretted it. Stephanie kissed Bryhton and Bryhton kissed back.

Cobe sighed and said, "Okay, Stephanie's dare is done, we get it! Bryhton, your dare was to not kiss Stephanie for one minute!"

Bryhton frowned at him. "Who made up these dumb dares anyway? These are cheesy ," he said to Cobe.

**Bryhton Confessional- You know, I am stating to think that maybe someone is messing with our early love relations. It is stupid and is going to damage my face if people keep doing it.**

Cobe shrugged and said, "Might have been the interns, could have been you guys, might have even been Chef P. I don't know who came up with them.

Bryhton shrugged. "Whatever, not doing that dare," he said and returned to kissing Stephanie. Cobe gave them a disgusted face and turned to Trent, who hadn't moved the whole challenge. "Okay, your good Trent. Now what about that walking without tripping dare?" Cobe asked him. Trent took ten steps without tripping securing the dare right before Kennedy came out of nowhere and kicked him in the face.

Ben, during all this, was feeling quite ill. Brianna noticed it and when no one was looking, came up to him. "You feeling alright?" she asked him. Ben shook his head.

"No, I am nowhere near alright. Someone messed up my skill big time. I need to fix it, but that would involve dying again, and I am afraid that if I died again, I might mess it up beyond repair," Ben groaned and sat down.

Brianna sighed and said, "Kennedy did CPR on you. You woke up right after she passed out." Ben's eyes widened.

He said, "That explains it! Remember how Kennedy coughed up blood this morning? Well, maybe she accidently put her blood into my system. That would explain why I am feeling ill, because mine and her blood types must not mix. I must be really lucky because that could usually kill someone if certain types are mixed."

**Kennedy Confessional- Oh, it wasn't an accident. I coughed up the blood on purpose. Someone sent me another letter to… OH MY GOSH! I LOVE LAMPS!**

Brianna sighed with relief. "Good, I thought that you may never be your happy self again. That would put a dampener on our friendship," she said to Ben and they both laughed.

Suddenly, Riley threw a fit. "I will _not _rip my book in half! I won't have it! But I can do this," Riley said and slapped Tyler and Trent across the face in one smack. Ben laughed even harder.

"That was my dare. I wanted someone to slap Tyler. It was meant for Rebecca, but Riley works too," Ben said. Brianna grinned at him.

She then heard Ryan yell, "Snap my surf board! Are you nuts?! No!" Cobe shrugged at her and wrote something down.

"Brianna, you're the only one left. Do or do not do your dare," Cobe said to her.

Grant came up to him and said, "No need. I did the math. Even if Brianna did her dare, we would be two points ahead of the Screaming Goblins."

Cobe nodded at Grant and turned to Brianna. "In that case, if you complete your dare, I'll triple your points," he said to her.

**Ben Confessional- Even though I wanted the reward, I want to say that I was hoping Brianna would do her dare for her team.**

**Grant Confessional- Ben is going home. Even though Brianna isn't going to finish this challenge, I'll be sure the Screaming Goblins will win the next one.**

**Brianna Confessional- I was thinking about what to do. Ben and Kennedy might be together, but after Ben's flip out, I'm not so sure. So I didn't know what to do. Until Ben's one sentence right before I made the decision.**

"Look, I don't know what your dare is, but whatever it is, I won't think less of you," Ben said to her and coughed. Brianna took a deep breath and did her dare. She kissed Ben.

Cobe grinned. "The Screaming Goblins win the reward challenge! Your reward will be valid tomorrow. No challenge will be issued, but there will be a survival challenge the day after. And we will be in a new location tomorrow. So, I suggest you go pack your bags so we can move swiftly.

**Jordan Confessional- I already know who I'm voting off tomorrow. Zak and Riley didn't do both of their dares, and since Zak is unbearable to look at, I am going for him.**

**Kennedy Confessional- I ATE CAKE!**

**Ben Confessional- I am only going to say that I did not see that coming.**

**Brianna Confessional- I really hope Ben doesn't think of me rude. I hope he knew that I only did it because of his advice.**

Cobe's Ending- So, how well will the Screaming Goblins enjoy their day? Will Ben accept Brianna's offer? Does Grant look wimpy in a skirt? And how did my toothbrush get snapped in two? Tune in next time to Total Drama Fiction!

**AN: I am adored by Brianna! Ha ha! Anyway, it will be cool next episode. Someone will be going home next time! And if you guys are all wondering, that Ben is me. Yep, I based Ben of me. Anyway, please leave a review here. Please! Thanks! Please read my other fics too. I really love the feed back.**


	5. E5: Not Quite Happiness

_Cobe's Intro- Last time on Total Drama Fiction, there was a lot of PDAs. Jordan mended his fear from Alice and is now dating her, Ben found out how he woke up from his death, and Brianna thought she did something that ruined her chances with Ben. In the end, the Screaming Goblins won the challenge because of Ben's inspiration to Brianna. Now, each one of the Screaming Goblins may spend a day with anyone on the show they want. Meanwhile, the Killer Aliens will have to wait for the Screaming Goblins return. Well, most of them do. So, will the Goblins enjoy their time on their free day? Does Ben end up stowing away? Will Grant wear a skirt? And what does my toothbrush have to do with anything? All of these questions will be answered today on Total Drama Fiction!_

(Theme Song)

Ben woke up to the sound of his name. He looked around and found himself in a cabin that had paper everywhere. He saw Braxton and Jordan asleep in bunks next to him. He looked around again and saw the person who woke him up. She was tall and muscular. And she wasn't the person he'd expect to see in the morning.

**Ben Confessional- Out of everyone to come to me, Brianna was one person I didn't expect. After she kissed me, I realized that it was a dare. She wrote it for herself to let me down. I figured she would go for Tyson and she was going to tell me.**

Brianna leaned down to Ben and whispered, "Quick, get up! I want to talk to you," Ben sighed and sat up. He looked up at Brianna and saw her pull out a letter. Curious, Ben reached out for the letter. Without hesitation, Brianna gave him the note. Ben read the note several times before looking back at Brianna.

"That kiss wasn't a dare? That's why you're doing this? You really do care," Ben said to her.

Brianna smiled and said, "Yes. I didn't do the dare for the challenge. I wanted you to know. But if you don't want to come with me, then you don't have to."

Ben was smiling before she finished. "You know, I really need to get off this show for a few minutes, and Cobe won't notice if I snuck off with a Goblin when she was allowed to bring anyone. I think I could go out for a little bit," Ben said and got fully out of bed. Brianna smiled at him and both of them left the cabin.

**Brianna Confessional- I didn't think Ben would come with me. That was all I wanted from him. And he came with me. It's hard to believe that we had a fun day even with Cobe messing our day up.**

Meanwhile, Ginger was talking to Cobe. "So, I already am going with someone? Who? If it isn't who I want, you are going to die!" Ginger said to Cobe, drawing his ax.

Cobe just shrugged. "You can ask her when she tells you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to tell the other contestants who they're going with," he said and walked into the center of all the Screaming Goblins. He said, "Welcome to your reward! Now, there should be at most eleven pairs. Each of you get to choose where you go when you want. Just ring me by cell and I'll get you guys there quick as a blink. However, you may only go anywhere in the U.S. Now, for your pairs, we have Kenny and Ryan, Amy and Lola, Anne and Ginger, Stephanie and Bryhton, Tyson and Rebecca, and Ben and Brianna. Now, talk to each other about where you want to go and then come talk to me when you figure it out."

**Tyson Confessional- When I heard Brianna was going to invite Ben; I figured I would set him off by inviting Rebecca. And it did set him off. But the true reason I am going with Rebecca is to convince her to vote Ben off in the next survival challenge. Ben will go down hard, and I am willing to see him die as well.**

**Ben Confessional- I will not have Tyson ruin my day with Brianna! Rebecca voted me to be the leader, and so I will act like one. I will stop Tyson from making Rebecca loving him before this day is over! However, I must also care for Brianna. So, I talked to Ginger, and he agreed that Tyson must be stopped. Ginger is a natural at eavesdropping so he will learn where they are going and follow them. Anne has agreed to help as well, so I think Tyson will break down with two people on his tail!**

Amy and Lola walked up to Cobe first. "Jersey Shore for us," Lola told Cobe quietly. Cobe nodded and showed them to their helicopter, which they entered and left.

**Amy and Lola Confessional- Amy- Jersey Shore is amazing! All those hot guys and all, right Lola? Lola- Well, yes, and there are the beaches, which are lovely too.**

Bryhton and Stephanie walking carefully up to Cobe while making out. Cobe shuddered and said, "That's enough! Where are you going so I can get you lover birds out of my hair!"

Bryton shrugged. "Don't know, don't care, anywhere that you aren't," Bryhton said quickly and went back to his kissing session.

Kenny and Ryan were up to him in a flash. "Idaho, any lake there. I figured I find out how Ryan learned to surf in Idaho, seeing it is impossible," Kenny said. Cobe gestured to the helicopter and they left.

It was Tyson who was up next. He whispered something to Cobe and Cobe nodded. Ginger saw this and signaled Anne to move in. He then crawled up to where Tyson was and listened to what Rebecca was saying to him.

"Ben told me what you were doing. If this is some trick then I suggest you go alone," she told him. Ginger pumped a fist, but realized it was a little too soon.

"He is lying to you. Ben is trying to steal you for himself. He knew that from the beginning. But, let's discus this in California, shall we?" Tyson said and gestured to the helicopter. Ginger ran to Cobe and whispered something to Anne.

She nodded and said, "California, please." Cobe nodded, frowned, and then gestured toward the helicopter.

Ben and Brianna were the last ones to walk up to Cobe. Ben had let Brianna decide where to go, seeing it was her reward, not his. "Wisconsin, please. And make sure we land on a cheese farm," she said to Cobe. Ben couldn't help but grin at her.

**Ben Confessional- My wicked skills are cheese powered. No cheese results in faulty skills. I am surprised Brianna wanted to go to a place full of cheese instead of like Ohio.**

**Cobe Confessional: So, the Screaming Goblins set out to have fun are their day. Nothing to bother them, no challenges to harm them, Chef P. not behind every corner with some savage beast. Or, is he? Ha! Oh, and you may be thinking that the Killer Aliens should suffer. Well, they are!**

**_(AN: I know I am not supposed to do this, but I just wanted to say that this is the letter Brianna wrote Ben. Just so you guys get the idea.)_**

**_Break: Dear Ben,_**

**_I am so sorry about yesterday. I didn't mean to do anything you weren't okay with. When you gave me that advice, I thought you would be okay with it. Please forgive me for doing it._**

**_I do want to let you know I meant it though. It may have seemed as if I didn't mean it, but I meant it. You can hate me if you want, I won't mind. But if you don't hate me, then would you mind coming on the reward with me? None of the Goblins want me as a partner and I didn't want anyone else to join me. Besides, Cobe gave me permission to ask you. But I understand if you don't want to._**

**_Sincerely,_**

**_Brianna_**

Jordan woke up to find himself along with Braxton inside a cabin. Ben and the others were nowhere in sight. He shook Braxton awake. "Braxton! Ben and the others are gone! Does this place look familiar," Jordan asked him.

Braxton got up and farted. He laughed and looked around. His smile quickly went away. "Jordan, we need to leave. NOW! This is a place we don't want to be while the Goblins are on vacation," Braxton said and ran out of the cabin. Jordan quickly followed, only to run into Braxton.

"Why did you stop?" Jordan asked, but soon found it wasn't necessary. In front of them was a mutated bird/girl. She was green and ugly. And Braxton was screaming.

**Braxton Confessional- Camp Half-Blood! That is where we are and the Goblins have no clue! They are going to die if I don't tell them!**

But before anything could happen, Chef P. appeared and slapped the green, winged girl. "What are you doing up this early?! Well, long as you're up, might as well help with dishes. Follow me," Chef P. said and walked away. Jordan and Braxton shrugged and followed him.

Meanwhile, Ginger and Anne were right behind Tyson and Rebecca. They had lost them for about an hour, but they had finally found them. They were currently in San Francisco. Weirdly, so was Cobe. Cobe had secretly snuck onto Ginger and Anne's plane for an unknown reason. Anyway, Tyson and Rebecca were talking on a bench in a nearby park. Ginger, being the expert, snuck up behind the two and started to listen.

"Look Rebecca, I've been a jerk. Please forgive me for the stupid things I have done," Tyson said. Rebecca glared at him.

"Why should I believe you anyway? Ben obviously is going for Brianna. Your logic isn't very good," Rebecca replied. Tyson laughed at her. Ginger frowned at this, knowing action was about to follow.

Tyson answered, "You are one smart girl. You may be right about Ben, but you are forgetting that this is a game. Ben is _using _you. He got rid of me because I was too strong. He brought Kennedy in because she is easy to manipulate. He is telling you lies so he doesn't have inter-team relationships, and look what a hypocrite he has become! He was right about Maddie, I'll give him that. But he was wrong about me."

**Tyson Confessional- Like how I lied my way through that? Her look was priceless! And I think I just won myself a pawn.**

Rebecca seemed to ponder what Tyson had said. He made sense. Maybe he was right. "Okay, so, what do I do? Vote Ben off?"

**Rebecca Confessional- I was really hoping Tyson didn't want me to go that far. Ben is a cool guy. A very good leader, too. But if Ben really is trying to keep us apart for a stupid reason like that, then it might be a good idea to try to get him off the show.**

Around that time, Ginger had heard enough. He made his way back to Anne and explained what had happened. Anne said, "What should we do then? It seems Tyson has Rebecca convinced and it's not like we can let her just turn on Ben. Besides, even if we warned Ben, he most likely wouldn't get enough people to help him vote her off."

Ginger laughed. "Oh, we aren't going to warn Ben at all. We are going to just "accidently" lose the next survival challenge tomorrow," Ginger said to her.

Anne grinned at him. "Smart idea. Then we can vote off Tyson, like Ben originally wanted. Then Ben doesn't have to worry too much about Rebecca!"

Ginger grinned and said, "Yep, I am smart when it comes to treachery. But what does that matter right now? Last time I checked, we were on a date." Anne grinned at him.

**Ginger Confessional- Screw Ben, I am on a date with Anne and I'll be sure Tyson gets voted off for him. Who cares if Rebecca goes for him? No big deal. **

Meanwhile, Grant woke up in his own cabin. It was filled with make-up, glitter, and dresses. Grant screamed out like a little girl. Riley poked her head out from behind a door. "Hey Grant, guess what? We got the beauty cabin! I laid out a dress for you to wear," she said to him. Grant looked at the end of his bed to find a dress. Grant screamed again and ran for the exit when Chef P. showed up in the door way.

"All contestants in the Aphrodite cabin must wear a dress before exiting. You aren't wearing a dress son. Go put one on!" he yelled at Grant. Grant yelped and ran to retrieve his dress.

**Grant Confessional- No way am I wearing this dress all day! It's frilly, it's pink, and Ben will kill himself if he sees me in it! Actually, wearing this dress isn't a bad idea anymore.**

After Grant got the dress on, he and Riley both left the cabin. Kennedy soon joined them, who happened to be chewing on a toothbrush. "Hey Kennedy, wear did you get the toothbrush?" Riley asked her.

She shrugged and said, "From a cabin with a hippe guy with lightning, which is funny seeing I am in the cabin with the ukeleles. UKELELES!" And with that she ran off, chewing on the toothbrush the whole time.

Meanwhile, Cobe was opening a cage when he heard a wet squishy sound. He frowned and peered behind a corner to see what was making the noise, which happened to be Rebecca and Tyson making out. "Yeesh, my job gets worse and worse," Cobe said and opened the cage. An animatronic bird flew out and landed near to two love birds.

When the bird landed, Tyson looked up. "Shoo bird. We are kind of busy right now," Tyson said to it. The bird growled and spewed fire from its nostrils. Rebecca looked up to see what Tyson was yelling at.

She screamed, "Tyson, that's a phoenix! It can shoot fire! Run!" The couple got up and ran, but soon afterward, Rebecca stopped. "Wait, what if that bird is our next challenge? I know Cobe said it was a reward, but what if the reward is a challenge?"

Tyson stopped and pondered for a moment. He then answered, "I don't think so. Cobe would have said if we had a challenge, and besides, only the Goblins are on the reward, subtracting you and Ben. I don't know what the bird is for, but it isn't a challenge."

**Rebecca Confessional- Tyson isn't the smartest guy, but I got past that and couldn't get past the face. I see why Ben kept me away from him. Now he is getting voted off.**

During all this, James and Kennedy were in a heated argument. "Kennedy, I am sure that is Cobe's toothbrush. If not, then I'm sure it's Riley's. Come on, give me the brush and I'll return it," James said to her.

Kennedy growled, "I LIKE PURPLE! Oh, it snapped in half. TOOTH ACHE!" The brush snapped in two and she put both pieces in her mouth. James gave her a weirded outlook and walked over to Grant, who was twirling in his dress. When he reached him, Chef P. stepped out from behind a bush.

"Hello contestants. Today's challenge involves living. If three teams win, then they will be safe from elimination and win a reward. The first two contestants have lived through my first challenge. But I need three more for this next challenge, which is HARD! So, James, Riley, and Zak, follow me to the rock wall so you can compete in your next challenge," he said and started to leave.

Grant stopped him before he got two steps. "Not that I'm complaining, but we are down four contestants. Ben and Rebecca weren't here at all and Braxton and Jordan just left a note saying they are having heated fun. We can't compete without them," Grant said and nearly regretted it.

Chef P. pulled out a needle and held it at Grant's lip. "Ginger isn't here, which means I am up for a lip piecing. And to answer your question, Ben and Rebecca are on vacation and Braxton and Jordan just completed part one of the challenge. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to torture some more of you guys," he said and dropped the needle. He then walked away, James, Riley, and Zak following close behind.

Meanwhile, Bryhton and Stephanie were making out… on top of the rock wall Chef P. was sending the Killer Aliens. If they weren't making out, they would have noticed the skeleton on top of the rock wall walking toward them. They realized it a little too late and got thrown off.

**Stephanie Confessional- I was NOT thrown off a rock wall. I was simply not paying attention where I was making out.**

**Cobe Confessional- You may be wondering what the monsters are for. Well, when Chef P. says challenge, we mean for ****_both _****teams! Each challenge is different, but that won't matter in the end because someone is getting booted off tonight!**

Meanwhile, while all that was going on, Ben and Brianna were in Wisconsin. They were at a cheese farm drinking some fondue when Brianna decided to ask a question, "Ben, if you got the chance, would you swap teams? I mean, the others are going to find out your here and will end up trying to vote you off. Wouldn't it be better if you swapped over with me?"

Ben, being awesome, pondered the question. He knew she was right. But… "No. I'm sorry, but I just don't think it's right for me to leave. If I was given the chance, sure, but I won't ditch my team, even if they vote me off. Sorry," he said to her. She shrugged and smiled.

**Ben Confessional- Don't get me wrong, I would love to be on the same team with her. But I can't leave the rest of the team in the hands of Grant and Riley. As soon as those two are gone, then I will consider her offer, but not until then**.

As soon as they finished their fondue, they started to leave the farm when they spotted a red cow rampaging toward them. Using his wicked skills, Ben pushed Brianna away and charged the cow. When they collided, the cow fell backward. Ben suddenly started to milk the cow and soon had a handful of cheese.

**Ben Confessional- I learned to do that in Cow Milking camp!**

Brianna got up and noticed that the cow had a note attached to it. It said, "If you happened to kill this cow and are reading this note, then come back to Manhattan. You need to redeem this challenge."

Ben quickly read over the note. "I knew this was way too easy. I just had no clue Cobe had a giant red cow that would come to kill us," Ben said.

**Brianna Confessional- I didn't know Cobe had a red cow either. But why give us a challenge so soon? He garneted no challenges today. Why give us one?**

Brianna and Ben both studied the cow, and after some serious thinking, decided to go back to Cobe. If it really was a challenge, they decided that the Screaming Goblins could win it. It was most likely reward challenge anyway.

Meanwhile, Chef P. was dragging Zak and Riley back to the remaining three campers. James slowly followed behind. When Chef P. reached the dining hall, he threw the two unconscious contestants on the ground. "That was the easiest part of the challenge! So far, you guys have only won one part. You are a bunch of girls! The last challenge will be done by Grant, Kennedy, and Travis. If you complete this challenge, you may win invincibility. If not, say good-bye to someone here," Chef P. said and walked away.

Kennedy ran up to Grant and said, "Challenge? In a dress? I LOVE WEDDINGS!" She ran after Chef P. before Grant could answer. Travis walked up behind Grant and just laughed. Grant growled and stormed off. Travis followed, blinded by tears as he laughed harder and harder.

Soon, Chef P. and the three contestants came to a huge house. All of them walked inside to find Cobe waiting for them. "Ah, Killer Aliens, welcome to my came of Mind! So, here's the deal. One of you beat me and you guys win this part of the challenge. If I win, you guys lose the challenge and the reward. So who is playing against me?"

Grant scratched his head. "Chef P. said this was a survival challenge. How can we get both?" Cobe just laughed at him.

"Do to a survey, we found contestants try harder with survival challenges. So, we decided that from now on, _all _challenges will be survival and reward challenges. That way, we don't have to deal with you longer than we have to. So Grant, seeing you spoke first, I guess I'm playing you," Cobe said to him and laughed.

Grant frowned at this and said, "Just cause I am in a wedding dress doesn't mean I can beat you at cards. Let's do this!" He sat across from Cobe and picked up his hand while Cobe explained the rules.

**Grant Confessional- I am ****_not _****a girl! Chef P. made me wear this so now I'll show everyone I can beat Cobe wearing one! **

Meanwhile, Rebecca and Tyson were chasing the phoenix. The phoenix had started to chase the couple, but Rebecca soon found a bucket of water so now they were chasing it. Soon after, the phoenix started to slow down and Tyson was able to sit on it without getting burned. Rebecca threw the bucket of water on it, making it malfunction. Tyson quickly noticed a note that had the exact same text on it as the cow in Wisconsin.

"This says to go back to Manhattan if we read this. I guess we can head back there if you want," Tyson said to Rebecca. Rebecca nodded her approval and the two ran off to their helicopter.

**Tyson Confessional- Okay, I won't admit I was wrong about this being a challenge but this is sure weird, having us run around like maniacs.**

Meanwhile, Cobe set down his last card. "Looks like I win. Guess I was right about guys in wedding dresses. Chef P., you owe my ten bucks!" he yelled. Grant pounded his fists on the table in frustration. Kennedy ate the deck of cards. And Travis was laughing like mad. Cobe then said, "Well, now that that's over, let's go talk to the Screaming Goblins, shall we?" Everyone left the house back to the cabins.

**Grant Confessional- I can't believe I lost!** As soon as every last single contestant returned to the camp site, Cobe started his rant, "Okay, so you probably figured out you had a challenge. So, this is who won. The Screaming Goblins won two of three challenges. The Killer Aliens won one. However, seeing that Ben won one challenge for the Goblins, that counts as a point for the Aliens. So, congrats Aliens! You win the reward and invincibility. Your reward is you get to send your most liked player over to the other team for the least liked player. So that means, Ben and Tyson, switch!"

Ben frowned at this but shrugged. He walked over to the Screaming Goblin side while Tyson happily ran over to the Killer Alien side.

**Tyson Confessional- Ben is getting voted off! I tricked Cobe into sending us to opposite teams. It was simple. I just wrote a letter with Ben's signature that was easy to forge. Good-bye Ben, hello ladies!**

As soon as the two contestants were on opposite sides, Cobe laughed. "Really Tyson? You try to fake Ben's signature and try to get him voted off? Well, he isn't going home tonight. If I recall correctly, _Ben _won the challenge. And seeing you forged a signature, the team your on now is now accused of cheating. So, Screaming Goblins, your safe tonight! Killer Aliens, come back here tonight because someone is getting kicked off!"

**Travis Confessional- Wow, did not see that coming! So I have to vote someone off now, right? Well, Grant gave me a really big laugh, so he's safe. But both Jordan and Braxton were gone all day and Rebecca was with Tyson. So I think I'm voting off Braxton or Jordan.**

**Tyson Confessional- Seriously?! Fine, I'll pick all off Ben's men one by one. Once they are gone, boom, I can finish off Ben.**

**Kennedy Confessional- I want monkeys! GIVE ME MY MONKEYS!**

**Braxton Confessional- I think I am next to go! I talked to Jordan and we agreed to vote for Zak, just because he has scared Jordan for life. I don't want to die!**

That night, Cobe walked up to his pedestal. He held up nine orange tee shirts. "Ten of you are sitting here, but I only have nine tee shirts. The person who does not receive a tee shirt must immediately hit the Pathway of Stupidity and ride the Unicorn of Death and never show your sorry butts here again. Ever! And also, all votes for Tyson are invalid, seeing this was a team swap. So, Tyson, Riley, Rebecca, Kennedy, Grant, James, Travis, and Jordan," Cobe said and threw them all tee shirts. He turned to the last two contestants and said, " Braxton." He tossed Braxton a tee shirt and turned to Zak. "Sorry man, but looks like you're going home," Cobe said to him. Zak sighed and walked over to the Path of Stupidity and jumped on the unicorn, which immediately bolted off, sending Zak flying head over heels.

**Tyson Confessional- Well, not Braxton, but he'll do. Maybe I can convince Jordan to side with me next vote.**

**Jordan Confessional- I can see clear again! Now I just have to get rid of these lava burns on my hands!**

Cobe's Ending- So, who will be voted off next time? Does Ben like his new team? Does a girl find Grant attractive? Does Tyson actually break a law? And why does Kennedy have a fascination with my pants? Tune in next time to find out, on Total Drama Fiction!


	6. E6: The Sucky Outdoor Marriage

_Cobe's Intro- Last time on Total Drama Fiction, Grant had a really tough day. After wearing a wedding dress and losing at a game of poker, Grant just wished he could get voted off, which he had the chance to do that night, when we surprised the contestants that there would be no more reward challenges. After a long day, Bryhton and Stephanie got a little ticked at each other for getting thrown off a rock wall. They would have had the chance to vote each other off if Tyler hadn't forged a note so he could try and get Ben voted off. But what he didn't know was that Ben won the last challenge, and by sending him over to the other team, the other team won immunity. Hoping to get voted off, Grant actually voted for himself. Unfortunately, it was Zak who got voted off, due to mentally scaring Jordan for life. So what is in store for our contestants today? Does Grant's day get better? Do Bryhton and Stephanie finally break up? Does Tyler end up in jail? And why is Kennedy so obsessed with pants? Find out right now, on Total Drama Fiction!_

(Theme Song)

E6: The Sucky Outdoor Marriage

Stephanie bolted out of bed. She growled when she saw Cobe step into the entrance. She bolted up to attack, but someone beat her to it. Someone came up behind him and hit him with a pan. Stephanie growled louder to find Bryhton was the one who did so. " #$% #$%!" Stephanie yelled at him.

Bryhton frowned at this but shrugged. "You were going to do it anyway. Besides, wouldn't your reputation go down if you killed a fake Cobe? Meet Count Olaf, smart one," Bryhton said and pulled the fake Cobe to his feet.

Cobe frowned at Bryhton and said, " Wrong guy, pretty boy. Count Olaf is a master of disguise, but I am not Count Olaf! Besides, that isn't your first challenge anyway! First challenge in two minutes! And by the way, the rest of your team is in the bank right next door. Just change before you go over there, you guys are covered in ash."

**Bryhton Confessional- Stephanie is a jerk. She dumped me after that whole skeleton thing. Well, that doesn't mean I dumped her! Anyway, I'm voting her off. She is evil and violent. Maybe Ben can help me out for once. **

Meanwhile, Ben was having an argument with Chef P. "Look, I hate fish! You are not making me eat salmon!" Ben said to him. Chef P. gave him a frown, and then grinned an evil grin. He took the salmon and came back with a piece of wood.

"Fine, eat this wood! It'll taste good without ketchup," Chef P. said and turned around and left. Ben shrugged and brought his wood over to Brianna. She smiled at him.

"Wood huh? You do realize you are going to tick off Chef P. if you complain anymore. Why do you complain? You're here, your fed, why complain?" Brianna asked him. Ben shrugged and was about to answer when Kennedy bolted into the room with pants on her head.

Ben chuckled at this and ate some wood. Brianna frowned at him. " What's so funny? That girl obviously has problems. I don't think she is doing these things on purpose."

**Brianna Confessional- I am still shocked with the whole Kennedy doing CPR on Ben thing. I think he may like her, despite him going out with me. I love him and all, but I don't know how deep Ben and Kennedy's relationship is. I just hope Ben won't ditch me.**

Ben frowned and set down his wood. "Brianna, beginning of this contest, I talked to Kennedy. She has some home problems. She does it to drown out the evil in her head. Calm down, you act as if I like her or something," Ben said.

**Ben Confessional- I don't like Kennedy ****_that _****way. I mean, she is cool like that and all, but I don't like her in the way where I would go out with her. She is too weird.**

Brianna just sighed and turned to find Cobe half-naked walk into the room. "Kennedy, give me back my pants! Oh, hey contestants! Today, you will be put through thirteen challenges, each one associated with A Series of Unfortunate Events. Your first challenge will determine who is with who. Now, I am not being sexist, but I am making this a full guy win challenge. Girls, your ladies, so you'll be at the guy's I pair you up with full command. Now seeing that there are less girls than boys, I am throwing my assistant Alice into this mix. The team who's guys win the most challenges win today's reward and the losers will have to vote someone off. So, come outside of the bank to our slot machine and we'll pair you people up," Cobe said and ran toward Kennedy and ripped his pants out of her hand. Kennedy shrugged and ate a napkin.

As soon as everyone was out in front of the bank, Chef P. picked up all the guys and dumped them inside a giant slot machine. Cobe grinned at the girls and said, "Welcome to your first challenge. It is more like a free be challenge, but a challenge all the same. Your first challenge is to get your husband for the day. Yes, _husband_! In the first book, Olaf tries to marry Violet. You guys will be doing the same thing. Once you get your husband, your next challenge will be to get your dresses! Now, Rebecca, your up first!"

**Rebecca Confessional- Married?! Cobe is getting us married?! Well, if its Tyler, then I don't mind. But he is getting a little over protective. But who cares!**

Rebecca walked up to the slot machine and pulled the lever. The dials spun around and three pictures of Trent's face popped up. There was rumbling and Trent tumbled out of the chute. (Ha! I did this on purpose!) Rebecca screamed, "I am not marring him! You can't make me!"

Cobe frowned and pulled out a stack of papers. "Actually, I can. It even says I can in your contract, which you _legally signed. _And besides, this marriage lasts only for today, unless someone is allowed to act as a priest. Now shut up and move out of the way! Stephanie, you're up!"

Rebecca grabbed Trent by the collar and said, "Don't you dare touch me! I am already taken, so don't get any bright ideas." Trent nodded sadly and Rebecca let go of him.

Stephanie walked up to the lever and pulled down with all her might yelling, "Any one of these bone heads except Bryhton!" Suddenly three faces of James popped up and James fell straight out of the chute. Stephanie grabbed him and threw him over her shoulder and carried him off.

**James Confessional- I don't want to die! Why is the world so cruel?! Why?! Couldn't Rebecca have chosen me? She's cool and wouldn't kill me for fun! Please, put me back in with the other guys! On second thought… wait for Braxton to fall out first.**

Cobe chuckled and turned to Alice. "Why don't you go next? Jordan may be taken if you don't go soon," he said to her. Alice nodded politely and walked over to the lever and pulled. All three of the faces fell on Braxton, who started to fall down the chute but got stuck in mid-fall. Chef P. walked over and yanked Braxton out of the chute, sending him tumbling into Alice. Alice laughed and Braxton soon joined in. Cobe gave a disgusted look and quickly turned to Lola. "Please, hurry up and flip the switch! Maybe we'll get lucky and Jordan will stop their laughing!"

**Braxton Confessional- Okay, so we sort of connected when I ran into her. So what? She's Jordan's girl, I am just getting married to her for a day, that's all.**

Lola quickly walked up to the chute and pulled the lever. All three faces landed and Kenny's, who had a very rough time down the chute. When he finally landed outside, Lola helped him up and led him over to a bench.

**Lola Confesional- Kenny is a good guy. But I promised myself that I will not go out with anyone until I am sixteen. A fake marriage I guess will be okay, but that's it.**

Cobe grinned and said, "Riley, your next! Pull the lever and get your husband!" Riley frowned and went up and pulled the lever. The faces spun, and spun, and spun and ended up three faces Tyler. Tyler fell down the chute, looked up, and screamed like a little girl.

**Tyler Confessional- At the beginning of the show, I was attempting to go for Riley, but Ben must have spread the rumor about Rebecca around, and she slapped me, so she doesn't like me much.**

Riley paused for a moment, then punched him in the face. Tyler rubbed his jaw and said, "I didn't really deserve that, but if you hate me that much, then fine with me."

Cobe gave a grimace and turned to Amy. "You're next, and I really don't want an argument so get a guy that hasn't been taken," he said. Amy shrugged and pulled the lever. All three faces landed on Ginger. Ginger tumbled out of the chute and Amy slugged him wear it hurts.

Cobe sighed and said, "From now on, no one can hurt the husband that tumbles out. Ryan, you're up!" Ryan frowned and reluctantly walked up to the lever and pulled. The faces spun and all three landed on Jordan.

**Ryan Confessional- Why not Kenny? He's hot, a good kisser, and even a good guy. Why did I get matched up with Jordan?**

Cobe frowned and just turned over to the remaining three girls. "Okay then, before a war starts, Anne, pull the lever," Cobe said. Anne did as she was told and all three faces landed on Bryhton.

Bryhton tumbled out of the chute and yelled, " Don't kill my beautiful face!" Anne frowned and punched him right in the face, giving him a black eye.

Cobe frowned and turned to Kennedy, then soon regretted it. Kennedy ran to the lever, pulled it, and all the faces landed on Grant. Grant tumbled out and Kennedy started to make out with him.

**Grant Confessional- Okay, that was unexpected. Maybe my day is getting better! But maybe not, cause this is Kennedy.**

Cobe turned to Brianna and said, " Well, you're the last one, so that means there is one guy left." Brianna frowned and pulled the lever. All three faces spun until they landed on Ben. She heard a big bang at the top of the machine and Cobe went to check it out. When Cobe got to the top, he saw Ben's teeth sticking out of the machine and Ben busted out the top.

"You aren't marring me to anyone but Brianna!" he yelled at Cobe. Cobe just fell on his butt and laughed. Ben frowned, wondering what he said wrong.

"Dude, you got picked _by _Brianna! Against all odds, you two were the last ones to get picked with each other. So that means you two will be with each other in the challenge!" Cobe said to him.

**Ben Confessional- I am beloved by someone if they seriously think me and Brianna are meant for each other! This is epic!**

A few minutes later, everyone was inside a house full of snake statues. On the far end of the room, there was a door that had a whole ton of snakes behind it. Cobe walked up to the contestants and said, "Welcome to the second part of your challenge! In this challenge, the girls will have to go into the Reptile Room and find a key hidden somewhere inside one of the exhibits. The first girl to find her key and unlock the wardrobe the has her wedding dress inside wins a point for her team. However, there is one twist. The Killer Aliens get a one point head start for the fact that Grant already has a dress Kennedy can use. (Okay, now that is a very unfair advantage. Mostly because Grant and ladies don't mix to well.) Grant, there is a spare tux on the second floor. Now, begin!"

**Grant Confessional- Yes! I can finally get out of this #$% dress! Mom and dad, I will no longer be a disappointment to you!**

**Kennedy Confessional- Why did I kiss Grant? I don't know. I guess I did it to make the other guys jealous. Tyler most of all. He is the most attractive.**

**Ben Confessional- Wedding dress? Cobe thought of everything! I just hope he doesn't figure out I can legally marry people. Yeah, I took an online course in marrying people. You people watching this show may know this, but Cobe should not have this information.**

Stephanie suddenly burst out of the reptile room holding a key. "I got your stupid key, now wear is my wedding dress!" she yelled at Cobe. Cobe pointed at the wardrobes baffled and Stephanie tried the key in all of the locks. It didn't fit in any of them. "What is this!? This key rigged or something?" Stephanie asked Cobe.

Bryhton laughed and said, "I guess the wedding dresses think they are better than you! I know I can get better girls than you, so I guess we are in agreement, me and the dresses." Stephanie growled and pulled out a rock. She threw the rock at Bryhton which hit him hard in the face. Then Anne got in there and started mauling him.

Cobe grimaced and said, " Well, I was going to say one key didn't work and all that didn't need to happen, but Stephanie won one of the challenges I was going to have you do, so let's just call it even. That now leaves you guys with ten more challenges today, and the Screaming Goblins are down a player seeing that I am sending Bryhton to the hospital. We'll be back after the break with Total Drama Fiction!"

Cobe straightened his pants. "Kennedy that is the last time I leave my pants unsurpervised! Wait, is the camera rolling? We're back everyone to the contestants next challenge! Seeing that Bryhton had to leave for medical reasons, Anne is now paired with Braxton. Anyway, contestants, your next challenge is for the guys to catch you girls, who will be falling out of a window. The catch is, this boat will take you on your honeymoon to your next challenge. First team who gets one guy to the lumber mill first wins the challenge!"

**Brianna Confessional- You may wonder where I got the wedding dress. Well, after Bryhton got burned, Cobe said that the challenge would be cut. Well, Alice flipped out and left the building to do paperwork. So Cobe gave us the dresses for free and I talked to Ben a little bit. He said that he overheard Chef P. talking to Cobe that they are only doing seven challenges now. I just hope Ben doesn't die to save me. I mean, it'd be awesome if he did, but I don't want Cobe to go too far.**

Lola looked down and saw Kenny waiting right under the window. "Don't worry Lola, I'll catch you if you fall!" Kenny yelled up at her. Lola took a deep breath and jumped. Right before she landed, Kenny caught her and started rowing the boat.

Meanwhile, Tyler was focusing on a bride, but not the one he was supposed to. Instead of Riley, he was focused on Kennedy. She jumped and he caught and started the boat.

**Tyler Confessional- Okay, so I convinced Grant to trade. I figured Rebecca was getting old so I decided to go for Kennedy. No one cares about her so it doesn't really matter, does it?**

As soon as Tyler caught his new bride, Cobe's voice rand out across the waters, "Okay, you guys _suck_ at this challenge! Seeing that the Goblins are a man down and you guys are taking forever, first team to shore wins! Kenny for the Screaming Goblins and Tyler for the Killer Aliens. Now _go_!"

**Cobe Confessional- Okay, we have to do this show for twenty minutes only. No extra time, just twenty minutes! So I decided that I would add in an extra surprise this episode. SO seeing we only have twenty minutes, I am going to send you ahead to the win.**

In the end, Kenny was rowing his boat as fast as he could. Tyler was putting in the same effort. Then came the weird part. Braxton was currently eating beans on the shore and he had an accident in the water. The smell distracted the two rowers and they crashed into each other. Then Kennedy bit the boat and both boats sunk into the water.

Cobe walked up to the dock and shook his head. "You guys suck! So seeing I am in a bad mood, _both _teams are sending someone home tonight! So, both teams prepare to send someone home! Killer Aliens, your first! Meet up at the hospital Bryhton got sent to!"

**Riley Confessional- I think I am voting for Tyler. He cheats so many times that I think Maybe he just needs to leave.**

**Grant Confessional- I can't take it anymore! I'm voting myself off! Kennedy made me keep the wedding dress on and I look like a dofus! Maybe Cobe will notice and let me go!**

**Trent Confessional- I think I am voting Kennedy off. She seriously fell for Tyler? Stupid! Maybe she'll get the hint after I vote her off.**

Cobe walked up to his stand. "You have all cast your votes. Those of you who receive an apple are safe tonight. The person who does not receive an apple must immediately go to the Pathway of Stupidity and ride the Unicorn of Death back home! So, James, Rebecca, Trent, Riley, Braxton, Jordan, and Kennedy," Cobe said and threw them all an apple. He turned to both Grant and Tyler. "Now, I just want to say that Grant had more votes than Tyler on this, but Grant voted for himself, making his elimination null and void. However, seeing that it isn't fair to boot of Tyler, we'll boot off the person of _my _choice. So, the person that absolutely sucked this episode was," Cobe said and held it, tossing Grant and Tyler both an apple. Everyone looked at each other, wondering which one of them was leaving. Cobe finally then said, "Trent," and he went up and took his apple.

**Rebecca Confessional- Yes for Cobe! Trent was a horrible husband! Only I wish Tyler got booted off, mostly bcasue he cheated on me big time! **

**Ben Confessional- Okay, so I was thinking hard on who to vote off. Really hard. And I decided to go with Bryhton. He isn't much use in challenges now that he got beat up.**

**Anne Confessional- I think I'll vote for Amy, only because Ginger is. Amy seems usless, even though Bryhton can't do anything.**

Later, Cobe was in the hospital with all the Screaming Goblins. "Okay, here I have nine apples. There are ten of you. The person who does not receive an apple must immediately go to the Pathway of Stupidity and ride the Unicorn of Death back home. And they can never come back. Ever! So, Brianna, Lola, Ginger, Ben, Stephanie, Kenny, Ryan, and Anne," Cobe said and threw each of them an apple. He then turned to Amy and a very unhealthy Bryhton. "Now, I am very sorry to this person, but apparently looks are a lot better than actually being able to compete. If I were you guys, I wouldn't have made this decision. But, unfortunately, the final apple goes to Bryhton," he said and threw the last apple to Bryhton, which landed in his lap. "Amy, the Unicorn of Death awaits," Cobe said and Amy sadly left the hospital.

**Bryhton Confessional- Shame. Good thing I actually have friends on this show or I would be home right now. Thanks Ginger. I owe you one.**

Cobe's Ending- So, who will be booted off next time? Will Tyler and Kennedy actually get together? Is Ben a tiny bit jealous? Does Rebecca like anyone else on this show except Tyler and James? And will Grant ever get booted off this show? Tune in next time to find out, on Total Drama Fiction!


	7. E7: Alien Factor

**AN: Hey, hey, hey! Wow, I just sounded like Fluttershy there for a second. But I am not Fluttershy. Difference: I don't own a chainsaw. And I am not a girl. Or mare, or whatever they call themselves. (I am a brony if you are all wondering.) Anyway, sorry I haven't updated in like a month. I have been busy the past month and my internet has been down. Sorry about that. Oh, and those reading my Kingdom Hearts story, that one will not be continued until further notice. I have too many orders here at home so I figured I will work on those and this. Please enjoy this episode! **

_Cobe's Intro- Last time on Total Drama Fiction, both teams got on my nerves. The Killer Aliens were having issues with Tyler messing up the focus of every girl on the team. Finally, he said that he was going to ask Kennedy out instead. But since the Screaming Goblins were doing nothing, I sent both teams to elimination. On the Killer Aliens team, Grant tried to vote himself off, but seeing that it's against the rules, I sent Trent home instead. I know, totally unexpected. Then, on the Screaming Goblins team, Bryhton managed to escape elimination by convincing Ginger and Anne to vote Amy off instead. So, what's in store for our contestants today? Will Kennedy say yes to Tyler? Does Ben receive a personality disorder? Does Rebecca find a different soul mate? Will Grant actually win a challenge? And where on Earth is Chef P.? Find out the answers to these questions today on Total Drama Fiction!_

_(Theme Song)_

E7: Alien Factor

Ben woke up eating breakfast. He shook his head, wondering what the heck happened. Brianna noticed this in a heartbeat. " Hey, what's the matter with you? You were all happy and sarcastic a second ago." Ben shook his head again. He didn't remember even getting up.

"I don't know. One second I was asleep, the next, I'm here eating breakfast," he said to her, going over every single possibility in his mind.

**Ben Confessional- Happy? Sarcastic? That sounds vaguely like Seventh, but he has been gone for years! If he is the one who got me up this morning, then maybe the others are back too!**

Meanwhile, at the other table, Tyler was talking to Kennedy. He was trying as hard as he could to pick up the courage to ask Kennedy if she wanted to be a couple. He was so close in asking her when he noticed Ben on the other side of the room. He shook violently then stopped, staring him angrily in the eye. Tyler frowned at this, but he tried to ignore it. But Ben didn't let go of the stare. Tyler got really creped out when Ben actually stood up. He was about to bolt off when Cobe stepped into the room.

**Tyler Confessional- What's Ben's deal? I mean, I know he is ticked at me because of the whole Rebecca thing, but he's never stared at me like this before. I was so glad Cobe came in when he did. **

Cobe walked up and threw both teams a list. "Today's challenge is to locate me, Chef P., and Alice, who will be hiding all around the United States. We are doing the book Daniel X, if any of you know the series. The list will hint you where we are. First team to find two of us will win the challenge and some really cool laptops! Losers are sending someone home tonight, so I suggest you get a move on! An alarm will ring when you guys are allowed to leave. Now, see you losers!" Cobe left the kitchen and the household door slammed shut.

**Jordan Confessional- Okay, I've been thinking for a long time, and I think it's for Rebecca to go. I saw the whole Ben thing, and if he is getting ticked over it, then if Rebecca leaves, then I won't have to worry about Ben's head popping.**

**Ben Confessional- Wait, did ****_I _****seriously pop? I don't remember me even getting up! Okay, I must have had a really good dream last night to have triggered Seventh, and I must have gotten angry at Tyler to trigger Bean. But why did I get mad? Because he was flirting with Kennedy? That doesn't make any sense!**

Ben got up again and started to walk to discard his food when Bryhton stuck out his foot and tripped Ben. Ben fell and the tray fell over Ben's shoulders like shoulder armor. Ben shook his head a few times then got up and slowly walked back to Brianna. Brianna frowned at him. "Ben, are you alright? You have been acting really weird lately."

Ben frowned. "Ben? I'm Borage, the Borg. I know all things technological. Who is this Ben fellow?"

**Brianna Confessional- Borage? What's with Ben lately? He seems to be different people instead of Ben, the guy I like. Next time he turns Ben, I'll ask him what the matter is.**

The alarm blared loudly and Tyler bolted up and snatched the list. Ben/Borage saw this and got up and walked over to him. "Excuse me sir, but I believe you have the harder list. Allow a trade in exchange for you voting off Jordan. That would be most helpful," Ben/Borage said to him. Tyler thought for a second and shrugged.

"Fine, if you agree with me asking Kennedy out," Tyler countered. Ben/Borage considered the proposal for a few seconds, then nodded.

"Fine. I will let you talk to Kennedy about it in exchange for the harder list. Fair enough deal?" Ben/ Borage asked him. Tyler nodded and they swapped lists. Ben returned to Brianna, who took the trey off his neck. Ben shook his head several times before he looked at Brianna. Ben looked shock. "Who was I? Who was I just a few seconds ago?" I asked her.

Brianna shrugged and said, "Some dude named Borage. Ben, what's wrong? Why are you acting like different people and why did you trade the easy list for the harder one?"

**Ben Confessional- Borage? Seriously?! That is freaking awesome! For those of you who don't know, I have a small case of Multiple Personality Disorder. It isn't too bad, it just happens certain times of my life. But the only problem is that certain personalities are triggered in certain ways. Seventh pops up randomly, so I never know when he'll take over. Bean shows up when I get angry. And Borage shows up when I wear something slightly heavy over me shoulders. The only reason I'm glad Borage showed up is because he loves to trick people be giving them complicated tasks. He can do them easily, but he likes to fool other people into doing them themselves.**

Ben opened the list and smiled to see that it said Alice was hidden in the kitchen. "I didn't get the harder list. Brianna, I have this weird disorder that gives me different personalities. Borage tricked Tyler into getting the hard list. It says Alice is in the kitchen, so Ginger and Anne, check over in there!"

Ginger nodded and turned to Anne. "Look, after we get Alice, we need to talk to Lola in voting Brianna off. Ben is getting a little weird and if we vote off Brianna, it will crush him," he said to her.

**Ginger Confessional- I made an alliance with Bryhton. He said if I voted Ben and Stephanie off, he would help take me and Anne to the final three. I figured if we voted Brianna off first, Ben would simply quit and he would be out of the way.**

About an hour later, Ginger and Anne came out of the kitchen with Alice. Kenny pumped a fist. "All right! So, where does the list say Cobe is? That will make it two and we win this!"

All of the sudden, Cobe's voice came over the intercom, "Okay, this is way too easy! So, first one to find Chef P. wins this challenge! He has mysteriously gone missing so your lists are of no use! He did leave one hint and it was that he is hidden where the cow is always the most adored. Good luck!"

Meanwhile, Tyler was going over his list. He had been tricked. Ben had given him the hard list. Well, at least he said that he was free to ask Kennedy out. He walked up and was about to ask when Ben stepped right in between them. "You got a problem punk?! Because if you do, then I will beat the mortal crap out of you!" Tyler slowing backed away.

**Tyler Confessional- Ben and I had a deal! Why did he… oh, great, I got tricked again. He said I could ****_talk _****about it, not ****_ask _****her. Great, Ben has officially tricked me. But what does he care if I ask out Kennedy, of all people?**

Meanwhile, Rebecca was consulting Grant. "Grant, how do you do it? How do you just avoid getting your heart broken?" Grant shrugged off the question.

He finally answered, "Because I have someone back home. This show all but corrupts people. Especially Tyler and Kennedy. Tyler because he doesn't care about girl's feelings and Kennedy because she won't let me get out of this dress! Why don't you talk to James? I know he is interested in you," Grant said to her.

Rebecca shrugged. "I don't know if he is still interested. After the whole Tyler thing, maybe he hates me now."

Grant thought for a minute and grinned. "If I help you with James, could you vote me off? It would help me and you at the same time. Maybe you could convince James to vote me off too."

**Rebecca Confessional- Really?! This is great! I get James and Grant gets to go home! At least he can finally take off his dress when he gets home.**

Meanwhile, Brianna was talking to Ben. "So, you have a small case of Multiple Personality Disorder, and you switch personalities whenever certain things happen? How many personalities do you have?" Brianna asked Ben. Ben and Ginger were working on unlocking a car.

"I actually don't know how many I have. I know I have more than three, but those three are the hardest to control. Sorry I didn't tell you about it earlier, but I thought it wore off. I guess it didn't. At least you know what triggers three of…" Ben started then his head shook a few times. Brianna, already knowing that this what happens when Ben swapped, rushed to his aid. When he finally stopped. He was grinning at her. "Well hello there," he said to her, "you trying to break into this car? Perfect! Let me help you there."

He reached into his pocket, pulled out a paperclip, and inserted it into the lock. The door clicked open and Ben opened it. "Now, this car has room for five people, so me, Ginger, Kenny, Brianna and Ryan will drive to wherever we have to go. So, Ginger, go assemble the team," Ben finished then he shook his head a few times.

Bryhton walked up just then and said, "Oh, poor Ben. Well, I don't think he is able to go. I'll go instead, and instead of Brianna, we'll take Anne. So, Ginger, go assemble the team _I _asked for."

On the Killer Aliens side, they were already on the car trip to Wisconsin. The people inside were Tyler, Kennedy, Grant, Rebecca, and James, with James driving and Rebecca in the shot gun seat. All of them were silent. James had stopped at a gas station right next door to where the show started. After James filled up the tank, he got back inside the car and started to drive off. Grant and James started to start a conversation and Tyler decided now was a good time to make his opened his mouth to speak when something flew onto the wind shield. James swerved, but whatever was on the wind shield stuck. Then Tyler got a good look at it. It was Ben. And he looked steamed.

James swerved again and Ben flew off. Tyler began to relax when he heard a knock from the back of the car. He turned and saw Ben banging on the back window. His eyes were full of anger. "Um, James, not to rush you, but Ben is on the trunk, and he looks steamed!" Tyler said to him. James hit the accelerator, and Ben finally flew off the car. But that was short lived. Ben landed on a different car, which Brianna was driving.

**Tyler Confessional- Okay, Ben has problems. ****_Big _****problems. The sooner I ask Kennedy, the sooner he can get off my back.**

Meanwhile, Brianna was focusing on driving a car one of Ben's personalities had broken into. She pulled up aside the Killer Alien's car and Ben, who said his name was now Bean, jumped onto the car again. She saw Tyler looking panicked.

**Brianna Confessional- Multiple Personality Disorder? I knew Ben was weird, but this exceeds it. I think it's cool that he can switch his personality, but I don't know why he has a grudge against Tyler. I mean, I heard his whole girl drama, but why does he want to hurt him now? Anyway, after Bryhton left, Ben got back to normal. He asked what happened and I told him. Ben excepted that then he left. He seemed to be doing that lately. He just leaves, like something's wrong. Then he came back with a car and told me this crazy plan to slow down the Killer Aliens. It was crazy but so far it's working. **

Meawhile, Bryhton pulled up to a cow farm in Wisconsin, the same one Ben and Brianna went to a few episodes back. Chef. P. was on a cow that was moving fast away from the car. Bryhton floored the gas and everyone flew forward. Then they all saw a car swerve straight into Chef P.'s cow. Chef P. got flung onto a different cow and that one ran forward. Bryhton got a good look at the car when they drove past. Ben was on the windshield. He looked mad.

**Bryhton Confessional- Ben stopping the Killer Aliens? Everyone saw how useful he is! Well, maybe time can make them see my way. I'll vote off Stephanie this time, then Ben the next. It's a perfect plan.**

Soon, James had found the switch for the wind shield wipers and wiped Ben of the shield. Kennedy was way hyper and was trying to roll down the windows. Tyler simply held her down. He figured it was now or never. "Kennedy, will you go out with me?" The whole car fell silent. Rebecca just sat there in the front seat. James pats her shoulders and she knew she would be all right.

**Rebecca Confessional- Tyler is leaving next. He really thinks he can just move on girl to girl and get away with it? I know I promised Grant, but Tyler is a bigger threat. He needs to leave as soon as possible.**

Kennedy didn't answer at first. Then everyone was shocked when she said, "Ask me later, if you don't get eliminated tonight." No one responded. Everyone was silent until one of the car doors opened. It wasn't a front door or Kennedy's door, but Grant's, who was running straight for a cow, _which had Chef P. on it! _

However, Ben didn't quite agree with what he heard. He had returned to normal, but he was still quite angry. However, when his head started shaking, he turned not into Bean, when he normally got angry, but someone entirely different.

"Wee! I like doggies!" Ben said and started skipping after Grant. Grant was two feet away when Ben yelled, "Chocolate milk!" and jumped on top of him. Grant tumbled away and Ben kept skipping until he finally tackled Chef P. off the cow. All of the sudden, Chef P. whacked him with a spactuala.

"What was that for, you dummy? I don't want to go back to the show! I don't get paid nearly enough!" he yelled at Ben, but Ben was more interested in milking the cow then drinking the milk the cow produced.

Soon after, everyone had returned back to the starting point, where Cobe had returned and was talking to Chef P. When he returned to the contestants, he was smiling. "Well, Chef P. is back since I agreed to giving him more money. But, congrats to the Screaming Goblins! They win free laptops! Killer Aliens, you're booting someone off tonight! Meet me outside in five minutes!" Cobe said and went outside.

**Kennedy Confessional- Tyler asked me out? Wow, people don't normally do that to me. But in all honesty, I don't know what to say. All I know is that I am voting Rebecca off, mostly because maybe it will set Tyler off and make him forget. OH MY #$%! PIE!**

**Jordan Confessional- I changed my mind. I am voting off Braxton. I mean, he stole Alice, does nothing to help compete, and loyal to no one but Ben. It's time for him to leave.**

**Tyler Confessional- I am one hundred percent sure voting off James. It will throw Rebecca off and I can vote her off next episode. This is going to be one interesting elimination.**

Cobe walked up to his stand. "You guys are pathetic. This is like, the third time in a row you've been sent here. Come on already! Here I have seven laptops. There are eight of you. The person who does not receive a laptop must immediately hit the Pathway of Stupidity and ride the Unicorn of Death all the way home. And you can never come back. Ever! So, Riley, Kennedy, Tyler, Jordan, James, and Rebecca," Cobe said and threw them each a laptop. He turned to Braxton and Grant. "And the last laptop goes to," Cobe said and grinned. He then said, "Grant," and tossed him a laptop.

"What?! No! I _want _to get voted off! Why did you vote off Braxton?" Grant asked hysterically.

Jordan shrugged. "It needed to happen sooner or later. Besides, you actually tried to win. We need you more than you know." Braxton sighed and walked up to the unicorn. When he got there, he saw Alice was already saddled in.

Cobe grinned and said, "Oh, and by the way, Alice quit her job, so she has to leave with whoever got voted off next. So you are riding home with her." Braxton grinned at that and hoped onto the unicorn and rode away. Jordan frowned and almost tore out his hair.

After Cobe dismissed them, Tyler found Kennedy. "I didn't get voted off, so now you have to answer. Will you go out with me?" Kennedy sighed and thought for a minute.

She finally said, "If you treat me better than everyone else and you don't mind my randomness, then yes, I will." Tyler fist pumped and they both smiled. Little did either know that Ben saw and heard the whole thing from his window where he was sitting. And his eyes looked angry.

Cobe's Ending- So, what will happen next time? Will Tyler and Kennedy make out? Will Ben have another personality melt down? Will Brianna understand Seventh? Will Grant _ever _find a way to leave? And why is he still in his wedding dress from three episodes ago? Tune in next time for another perfect episode of Total Drama Fiction!

**AN: Shocker! I know, you guys all liked Braxton but this needed to happen. Besides, I like seeing Grant get picked on. Anyway, please leave a review for me! For those of you who actually liked Braxton, please let me know! Oh, and I know MPD is Mike's thing and he doesn't come until season four, but this is Ben we are talking about! The disorder will return when I get to season four I promise you that! Anyway, leave a review for me. Thanks!**


	8. E8: Up the Mystery

**AN: Miss me? Just a little? No? Shame. I like being missed. Nah, just fooling with you guys! Ben here with one of his famous parodies! Well, not famous yet but still, it's a big hit. Sort of. Hey, I need lots of reviews. I know I post without them but I feel completed when I don't here what you think. Tell me your favorite charcter. Tell me who you hate. Tell me if Ben is anything like Harold. I just refered to myself in the third person. Just please, read this and tell me how I did. I like the feedback. Enjoy the episode!**

_Cobe's Intro- Last time on Total Drama Fiction, Ben spun out of control. Tyler attempted to make a move on Kennedy and Ben sort of developed Multiple Personality Disorder. Angry, Ben tried to stop Tyler asking, but he failed after Braxton got eliminated, when Kennedy promised to answer Tyler if he avoided elimination. After the elimination, Kennedy answered yes to Tyler and Ben observed it all. So, will Tyler live long enough to make out with Kennedy? Will Ben be able to control his personalities? Will Grant ever get voted off this show? And why am I having the contestants play along with a coconut? Find out the answers today on Total Drama Fiction!_

_(Theme Song)_

E8: Up the Mystery

James woke up to Jordan snoring. James sighed and got up the rest of the way. He exited his room when he bumped into Ben. Ben shook his head a few times and looked at James, then the floor. Ben sighed and said, "Morning James. How you this morning?"

James paused for a second and then asked, "Ben, do you have Multiple Personality Disorder? You have been acting strange lately, changing your personality on and off. I noticed you skipping around yesterday and that just isn't you."

Ben sighed and answered, " Yeah, just a small case. It shows up every few years or so. I only have a few personalities, but more than average. Brianna knows Bean and Seventh, but I am not sure how much he likes Seventh. He is the only one I don't know the trigger for. Can you help me out? Until I get my personalities under control, can you try to keep Kennedy and Tyler apart?"

James grinned and nodded. "Yeah, of course. Rebecca has been a little moody about it lately. She thinks it's the end of her life. I feel for her, but maybe I just need to convince the others to vote off Tyler. It may help all of our problems."

**James Confessional- Kennedy is leaving next. Yeah, I told Ben I was going for Tyler, but if Kennedy leaves, then which girls does Tyler have left? None. He already tried Riley and Rebecca will never go back to him. And all of the other girls are on the other team. Without Kennedy, he's toast.**

Soon, everyone one was gathered in a library. They saw Cobe walked up to them grinning. "Contestants, we have a new player here on the show. Braxton sent him over after he lost. Seeing the Screaming Goblins are doing so well, Mr. Coconut will go on their team. Now, meet him and then we will have our next challenge," he said and stepped aside. Behind him was a coconut wearing a jacket and a backpack. He had a red smiley face and green leaves for hair.

**Stephanie Confessional- Mr. Coconut is a nut! I know he isn't even alive, but I am voting him off right away! I will not lose to a fruit!**

Cobe walked back to the contestants smiling. "Today's challenge will be based off a mystery story. One of you will be framed for a crime. The person to correctly solve the case wins their team a thousand dollar bonus after they leave. They may have lost, but hey, they still got a thousand dollars out of it. So, if you will…" Cobe said and the lights went off. Everyone screamed then the lights flickered back on. There, in the center of everyone, was Cobe, lying dead.

**Grant Confessional- Yes! Now I can leave without anyone stopping me from doing so! I am such a lucky man.**

Chef P. walked into the room and saw his dead friend. "Well now, what's this? I murder in the house? Well, let's figure out who did it! This will be done like in the book _The Westing Game!_ So, I will give each team a clue, because I know who done it. The team who figured out who done it first will win the thousand dollar bonus. However, if you require another clue, then if your team wins, you get a hundred less than the original reward. You can examine the area too. There are clues that will help you find the victim. Oh, and I need one player from each team to stay with me. Just in case someone actually _did _murder Cobe, if they want to kill someone else, they can kill those two instead. So hurry and decide who is coming with me," he said to everyone and went to the library door.

The Aliens went over their options. "Okay, so we know that Kennedy can help because she has a strong nose, and we know Rebecca can help because she can read. Who can we get rid of," Tyler said to everyone. Everyone glared at him.

Riley said, "How about you go with Chef P.? Not like we are going to need your help. You only pick us up and break us down."

**Tyler Confessional- That only proves that I am a good player. Sure everyone is upset about the Kennedy thing, but hey, she was my only pick left. And she won't last long either.**

Meanwhile, the Screaming Goblins had already chosen the person sitting out. And that person was Bryhton. After much arguing on whether a coconut could compete better than a human, Ben won out and sent Bryhton over with Chef P. After long bickering with the Aliens, It was between Grant, Riley, and Tyler when Chef P. said, "I have had enough waiting! Send all three of you over here and the Killer Aliens can compete with four players!"

**Jordan Confessional- So Kennedy has a really good nose, Rebecca has read mystery novels, James is a gambler, and I can use my awesomeness. How are we supposed to beat the Goblins again?**

Chef P. walked up to each team and gave them each a note card. The Alien's card read: The crook is not a traitor among you, but among your enemies. The Goblin's card read: The enemy's friend of your friend is your enemy.

**James Confessional- It is pretty obvious that the killer is a Goblin. The card said that there is a traitor among our enemies. So that must mean that the Goblins have a traitor among them that happens to be the killer. Maybe Ben can enlighten me on the situation.**

**Anne Confessional- I think it could possibly one of our teammates. I mean, there are many friendships and hate relationships on our team. But who knows, Tyler could just as well be the killer as well.**

After a while of thinking, Ben shook his head a few times. Brianna was quick to notice this and walked over to him. "Which one are you and how can you help," she whispered quietly.

Ben looked up. "Seventh. And I can help by looking at the corpse. I did a fair share of crime in my day and I can easily tell how the man was murdered and possibly why. Let me just take a look," he said and walked over to the body. He took a five second look and walked back up to Brianna. "Knife to the head, severe torturing, and he seems to have red hair all over him. That help?" Ben/Seventh asked then shook his head a few times.

Brianna thought for only a few seconds when she all of the sudden knew who was the murderer. She walked up to Chef P., the same moment Kennedy did. That was a mistake. Leaving Ben unattended, Ben slowly wonderer over to Tyler. Tyler didn't notice him until after Ben had shaken his head a few times and had an angry look in his eye. By then, he was pinned to the ground. Tyler tried to move but Ben slapped him silly. Tyler managed to grab Ben by the ear and throw him across the room. Suddenly, Ben's head shook for a few seconds and then he suddenly had a weird grin on his face.

"Cowboys!" Ben yelled at him and started to run around yelling, "Weee!" Tyler frowned at this, not knowing what to do. While Ben was doing this, Kennedy had hesitated, not knowing whether to join Ben, or go to Cobe.

**Ben Confessional- Okay, not my best moment. Cheese is really hard to trigger, but when he is triggered, he goes all out. Cheese is triggered either when I am really excited, have anxiety, or trying to win a girl over for my own. Lately, Cheese has been more random than ever. He was triggered in the cow fields and just now. I wonder why.**

This confusion allowed Brianna time to get to Chef P. and say, "The killer is Ginger." Chef P. looked at her and laughed. After about ten minutes, he stopped laughing and went cold serious.

"Wrong! Killer Aliens, you have a free be guess. Who do you think the killer is?" he asked the Aliens. Kennedy was watching Ben through his tantrum. Suddenly, she had a thought. Ben was friends with her right? What if of friend of her's was the murder?

"Grant is the murderer. He has been trying to get off the show for ages. He figured if he killed Cobe then he could leave. The red hair on Cobe is from Grant's wedding dress. I know because he has been wearing it since he got it. He has the perfect motive. That, and our clue was that the traitor was among our enemy, but Grant is on neither side, therefore making him a traitor and an enemy. I overheard you guys talking and I know your clue is the enemy of your friend's friend is thy enemy. Ben is friends with me. His enemy is Tyler. And a friend of Tyler's is Grant. Therefore, Grant must be the killer," she told Chef P. and then joined Ben in acting stupid.

Chef P. was about to say something when everyone heard clapping coming from the entrance. It was Cobe, standing and breathing, smiling at the contestants. "You are correct. The Killer Aliens finally win a challenge! That means the Screaming Goblins are sending someone home tonight. Oh, and by the way, that is a dummy, not a dead person. See you tonight!"

**Mr. Coconut Confessional- (sits there and looks at the camera like a big dork.)**

**Brianna Confessional- Okay, so I was wrong. But it doesn't mean Ginger is trying to sabotage Ben's friends. I think I need to vote him off.**

**Ginger Confessional- Bryhton said Brianna. I don't want to hurt Ben, but I need to keep me and Anne safe.**

**Stephanie Confessional- Bryhton has been here to long! I am killing him tonight!**

Cobe walked up to his stand. "You all know the drill. The one person who doesn't receive a thousand dollar bonus must hit the Pathway of Stupidity and ride the Unicorn of Losers. So, Ben, Anne, Stephanie, Mr. Coconut, Lola, Kenny, Ryan, and Bryhton," Cobe said and threw each of them a case. He then turned to Ginger and Brianna. He grinned and said, "Ginger," and tossed him the last case.

Ben got up. "What?! Why would you want her off?! This isn't right!" he yelled and Cobe. (Ben: Look, I had to do it. You'll thank me for it.)

Brianna got up and kissed Ben. "It will be alright," she told him, "You'll win this for both of us. Besides, I think Bean and Seventh don't like me. Always remember me."

Ben walked Brianna to the unicorn and watched her ride off. Kennedy suddenly appeared next to him. "You're going to miss her huh?" she asked him. Ben sighed and nodded. Kennedy smiled. "You still have me. I am your friend right? That's why we won tonight, because we're friends."

Ben smiled a small smile. "Yeah. I guess you are. You are more of a friend then I have ever had. Maybe that's why I switched you with Tyler. Because I knew that I had to protect a friend. Look what that served me," he grumbled and sat on the ground, looking at the moon.

Kennedy sat next to him. "Why do you hate Tyler anyway? He seems fine to me. Sure, he doesn't like me for me, but not too many people ask me out. Why are you acting like this about it?"

Ben sighed and responded, "Because he will hurt you. He will hurt any girl he dates. I just want you safe. I know we haven't talked since episode one, but I want you safe. I want you to win this. I am going to give it my all, but if I lose, I want you to take my place. Am I making any sense?"

Kennedy nodded. "I will win if you lose. I'm sorry that I have been random. I have had a rough life. I never told anyone but you. I won't tell you why it has been rough, but it has. I'm glad there are people like you out in the world. It helps me feel warm inside."

Ben grinned. "I'm glad. If Tyler gives you any crap, let me know. I have some things I want to do to that kid."

Kennedy grinned at him and answered, "Thanks. I'd like that. A lot. You don't have a lot of friends, do you?"

Ben sighed. "Well, no. I thought Jordan and Rebecca were my friends, but I don't think they are anymore, since I'm on the Screaming Goblins. I miss you guys. All of you except Tyler and Grant. I hope they get voted off soon. So, who do you want voted off next?" Ben asked her.

She pondered a minute. "Tyler. Crappy boyfriend. I think he may vote me off soon. I know he will do it to every other girl here. Besides, maybe I can handle being single a little longer," she said to him.

Ben grinned. "Okay then. I will try to in the challenge tomorrow. Finally get him off. But if I lose, then I'll figure out who got rid of Brianna. That rat is going to pay!"

**Kennedy Confessional- PIE! I wish Ben wasn't so oblivious. I mean, that thing he did with that weird person, I started to wonder how awesome he really is. Brianna is throwing off my plan here. I hope he won't always talk about her. CHIKEN POT PIE! I LOVE BLOODY CHICKENS! **

**Ben Confessional- What's wrong with me? I feel like I have feelings for Kennedy. It doesn't add up. Sure, me switching personality makes sense with that, but why? We only just became true friends. Why did I feel for her before hand? **

Cobe's Ending- So, what will happen next time? Will Kennedy get through to Ben? Will Tyler try to get revenge? Will Ginger be exposed? Is Grant ever going to get off this show? And where did Mr. Coconut come from? Find out next time on Total Drama Fiction!

**AN: No! Not my girlfriend! Why?! Well, she is in the parody. In real life it's Pinkie Pie. Love her to death I do. Anyway, hoped you enjoyed it! Remember, please leave me a review. I seriously want to know how I did on each chapter. Thank you all! Oh, and Wanderer dude, Anne is Ginger's soul mate. Live with it! As for the Random Citizen, I think Grant is well described and I think that dress suits him so live with it. And yes Stalker girl, I love Kennedy too. She is epically amazing. So is Izzy. I love that character besides Dawn the most. Anyway, leave a review and thank you for reading Ben Ellimist! As in Total Drama Fiction! Peace on! Boop! **


	9. E9: House Running Chef Killer

**AN: Welcome back! Now, I know this is stupid, but I need a favor. Well, two actually. You see, I got this really stupid comment a few days ago about something I said earlier and I kinda got ticked, so I put up a poll on my profile. For those of you who read this chapter, can you please go onto my profile and vote for me? I would appreciate it! Next happens to be reviews. I want them! I need at least one now to put up the next chapter. You heard me, one. I want more than that, so we will see how these next few chapters go. I know alot of you read this so I really want reviews! I am not selfish or greedy or whatever, I am just disappointed no one reviews how good I did. Anyway, here is the next chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

_Cobe's Intro- Last time on Total Drama Fiction, I died. Yeah, I know, awesome! But while I was 'deceased' the contestants tried to figure out who killed me. A new contestant was introduced before I had died. Mr. Coconut's appearance had come right after Braxton left. So, I added him to the Screaming Goblin's, since they were in the lead. While that was happening, Ben had some personality problems. After a near murder attempt on Tyler, Kennedy figured it was Grant, who hated the show since the start, who had killed me. Finally winning one for the Aliens, all of the contestants received a thousand dollar bonus. At the Goblin's campfire ceremony, Ginger, Bryhton, and Anne all ganged up and voted off Brianna. So, will Ben cope with his lose? Is Kennedy having a change of heart? Does Ginger accidently reveal himself? And is Mr. Coconut more of an asset than he seems? Find out today on Total Drama Fiction!_

(Theme Song)

E9: House Running Chef Killer

Lola and Anne woke up on two separate platforms with vines around them. They looked around and saw all the other Goblins in the same predicament. A voice on the intercom interrupted all thoughts, "Good morning contestants! Today, I decided to do an escape challenge. The building you are in has been inspired by the series The Keys to the Kingdom. Actually, it consists of seven buildings, each one connected to the other. Each team must find an object in each building to unlock the next door. Oh, and don't expect to see the other team. They are in a different set of buildings across the street. Oh, and also, watch out for Chef P. He is armed and dangerous. Be warned. Good luck!"

Meanwhile, Tyler awoke to Kennedy staring out a window. They were both in a room filled with plants. The only other Alien in the room was Grant, who was still asleep. Tyler walked up to Kennedy. "What's up? Where are the other four?" Tyler asked her.

"Hunting. Cobe called us this morning and told us our challenge was to get through seven buildings. The other team is across the street," she answered him. Her voice was empty.

"Well don't you sound depressed. Man, you have been a real downer lately. I mean, thanks for winning the challenge yesterday, but you have barely talked since we got together, which is saying something huge," he said to her.

Kennedy sighed and said, "Maybe saying yes was a bad idea. Maybe we should just be friends. Or enemies. Ben maybe right. He is more right than you may think. So I know is hasn't been long, but I am breaking up with you."

Tyler staggered back. "I… no one has ever broken up with _me _before. I always break up with them. But if that's what you want, okay." He turned around and went to wake up Grant.

**Tyler Confessional- ****_That _****was the weirdest thing that has ever happened! What made her change her mind? Or is it who? Ben!**

**Kennedy Confessional- I'm not saying I like someone different. I just didn't want to ruin my life with Tyler. It wasn't Ben's advice at all. It was just personal opinion.**

Across the street, Mr. Coconut was sitting on a table doing absolutely nothing. Being nice, Ben picked him up to carry him to search for the key Cobe hid. With him he had Kenny and Ryan, looking everywhere. Ryan was trying to start a conversation. "So, Ben, who are you voting off if we lose? I hear Bryhton and Ginger are voting Stephanie next," she said to Ben.

Ben stopped a second. "Did you say Bryhton _and _Ginger? You mean, they are working together? You mean, since yesterday?"

Kenny paused. "Yeah, they did. They told us to vote for her too. Last I heard, it was five Brianna, two Bryhton, and three Ginger. I voted Bryhton, I heard Stephanie did too. I think Brianna voted Ginger, along with Ryan. You must have been the other Ginger. Everyone else was Brianna. Sorry man, I thought you knew."

Ben got so angry he dropped Mr. Coconut. He started to shake his head when he noticed where Coconut had landed. It was on top of a golden key. Ben scooped up the key and Coconut and he ran for the door, the others behind him.

**Ben Confessional- So, Ginger is the traitor. Brianna didn't tell me ****_why _****to vote for him, but I do now. I'll show him! I'll show him real good.**

Meanwhile, the Aliens had found their key and were in an unfinished building. Being great at seeing things that don't belong, James had quickly spotted a pen few floors down. Kennedy being a climber, she climbed down to get it. While she was doing that, Rebecca opened a letter she found. It read, "Dear Rebecca, I hope you know I care about you. Always remember that. Love, James."

**Rebecca Confessional- That is so sweet of him! I thought he hated me ever since the whole Tyler thing. I'm glad he still cares. I need him more than he thinks.**

As Kennedy climbed down, she glanced across the street. He was easy to see. They weren't too far apart. And she knew he saw her. She thought she saw him grin and hold up a pen. Then he climbed back up to the rest of his group. Before Kennedy got back to work climbing, she thought she saw Ben shake his head a few times.

**Ben Confessional- Sometimes my personalities come in handy. Tyson is one of my easier ones to trigger. All I need to do is be in an athletic situation. He can do it in no sweat. Only problem is that I think I freaked Kennedy out a little bit. I didn't mean to freak her out. I don't want our new friendship to be iffy.**

When Kennedy got back up, all of the Killer Aliens ran across and Rebecca fit the pen in the next door. Riley peeked inside and saw Chef P. inside, walking around with a chainsaw. Riley shut the door and breathed heavily. "Don't go in there! Chef P. has a chainsaw! How are we supposed to past?"

Everyone suddenly looked at Grant. He sighed. He opened the door and shut it behind him. They heard some screaming and the rest of the Alien's followed him. They found Grant sitting on top of Chef P. "He was cake. He won't be held long. Find the mirror and let's bolt."

Meanwhile, Ben had gotten everyone to the fourth building. It was a maze of hallways. Soon, there were several groups of Goblins. Bryhton and Ginger walked down one hallway that had several animal skins on it. Bryhton started a conversation, "We need to take out Kenny next. He may reveal us to Ben and we don't need him expecting us. Take him out and we're good," he told him.

Ginger nodded and answered, "And then we will need to take out Stephanie and Coconut. They may both decide to side with Ben soon." Ginger looked up and saw a sword. Right then, Ben and Coconut bumped into them and saw the sword himself.

"Hey, that's the next key! Let's round up the others and go to the next building," Ben said and grabbed it. Once everyone was gathered, Ben unlocked the next door to find himself in a pool of water. He screamed and ran to the back of the group. Across the long pool was the door. Using mirrors, Anne noticed a trident around a few corners. She said to the others, "I think the trident is the next key. Do we have a really good swimmer?"

Everyone looked straight at Stephanie. She grinned at the others and jumped into the pool. Suddenly, Chef P. appeared in the water and had a rifle. He began to shoot at the water. Stephanie quickly swam back to the others. Chef P. stopped shooting as soon as she got out of the water.

**Stephanie Confessional- I could have made it. I just didn't want to accidently get shot. That Chef P. is a maniac! I will kill him as soon as I get that trident!**

Lola looked at Chef P., the water, then at Coconut. Then she suddenly had an idea. She picked up Coconut and through him in the water. Chef P. started to shoot at him. Getting the vibe, Stephanie jumped into the water and swam toward the trident. Realizing he had been tricked, Chef P. turned and tried to shoot at Stephanie. Meanwhile, the other contestants crossed the pool to the door, Kenny and Ginger carrying Ben across because he was too scared to even touch the water. Meanwhile, Mr. Coconut floated near the trident. Stephanie grabbed both the trident and Coconut and threw Coconut at Chef P. Chef P. staggered away. Stephanie bolted for the exit, leaving Coconut behind. (Fat Man: Seriously? Wow, you are so cheap! Ben: Am I?)

The only guy who was mad about this was Ben. He jumped out of Kenny's and Ginger's arms and jumped into the water. He grabbed Coconut right before he went under. Stephanie got to shore and Chef P. ran to wear Ben sank. After a few moments, Mr. Coconut floated over to the others. Kenny took off his cowboy hat and all of the Goblins had a moment of silence for their fallen comrade. Soon after that, Lola picked Mr. Coconut up and they forged ahead.

**Mr. Coconut Confessional (Translated) - Ben died to save me. Now I will win this challenge. For Ben, and his wicked skills**!

Meanwhile, the Killer Aliens were in the maze part of the buildings. Chef P. had mysteriously vanished, but no one was too worried. Grant had just found a sword when Cobe came on over the intercom, "Hello contestants! It seems that one of the contestants has died. Not completely, just simply vanished. He died when he tried to save Mr. Coconut. If you guys want to have a moment of silence for Ben, please do so now. That is all." Grant shrugged, picked up the sword, and ran for the exit, only to find Kennedy trying to bash the door down. She tried eating, hitting, kicking, staring, ripping, and spitting at the door, but it didn't seem to even shudder. Grant walked up and plugged the sword in. The door swung open. Kennedy jumped into the water, grabbed the trident, and swam to the other side by the time all the other Aliens got to the exit point.

**Tyler Confessional- Ben dead huh? I could use this to my advantage. If Kennedy freaks out, I can dub her useless and vote her off. Serves her right for dumping me.**

Once all the Killer Aliens were across, they saw a whole bunch of rocks. Kennedy was looking around franticly. Rebecca and James shrugged and smiled. They walked around looking for the next item. Grant and Tyler just shrugged and watched. Riley pulled out her notebook and started writing. Jordan picked up boulders and threw them around.

Kennedy suddenly held up two gloves and ran for the exit. Tyler ran for her and slapped the gloves out of her hands. He grabbed them before they landed and ran in the opposite direction from the exit. Kennedy got super mad and tackled Tyler. Jordan caught the gloves as they flew out of Tyler's hands and unlocked the next door.

Meanwhile, Lola was doing the same thing for the Goblins. Both doors opened at the same time and soon, both teams were looking at each other. Cobe then said over the intercom, "There are two clock hands in this building. Both teams need to work together to find them. The first contestant of one team that crosses the finish line down the road wins. Catch you later!" Kennedy didn't pay attention to him. She looked at every single one of the Goblins. Ben wasn't any of them.

**Kennedy Confessional- NO! Where could he be?! He can't just die! He has lived this long. How come he just suddenly died? Ben, where are you!?**

Grant sighed, shrugged, and sat on a chair. He yelped in pain and jumped off the chair. James went over and plucked a minute hand off the chair. Bryhton sneered and the Killer Aliens and walked toward the exit. Along the way, he noticed several clocks on the walls. He then noticed one with a very large hour hand. Grinning, Bryhton pulled the hour hand off the clock. Frowning at each other, Rebecca and Bryhton both put their clock hands in the exit door.

**Rebecca Confessional- You know, I hate the Screaming Goblins. I mean, Tyler was on that team, Bryhton is on that team, and they have several more contestants then we do! How are we supposed to beat them?**

Once all the contestants got out, Cobe's voice came back over the intercom, "Okay, the next elimination is going to be a little different. The contestant who wins this challenge will win for their team, but will be moved over to the losing team. The first player of the losing team to cross will be swapped over to the other team as well. Then the winners will decide who will get voted off on the losing team. It's all confusing but it will all make sense. Now continue on." Grinning, Grant bolted for the finish. Frowning, Stephanie bolted for the finish as well. Grant was ten feet away from the finish when he saw a manhole. The lid started to vibrate. Grant frowned. Right as he crossed the finish, Ben popped out of the manhole and stepped over the finish line. Everyone gawked except Kennedy, who ran up and gave him a hug. Cobe walked out to the contestants and grinned at them.

Cobe then said, "Well, the Killer Aliens have won! Grant, you will be swapped with Ben. Oh, and Grant, you are safe from elimination tonight. Didn't expect that twist did you? Anyway, Killer Aliens, prepare your votes for who you want off the show tonight. I want to know who you all hate. Oh, and Grant gets a vote too. He did win the challenge. Voting in two hours. See you then."

**Ben Confessional- So I like, saved Coconut but Chef P. was coming at me. So, I escaped through the pluming. That's why I popped through the manhole. I wouldn't have survived if it weren't for Snowhead. He is triggered when I am in a cold climate or water. I can usually survive either of those conditions as Snowhead. Anyway, when I got back, I talked to Kennedy a little bit, and we both agreed to vote off Bryhton. I can't vote Ginger off yet. I want to lead him in a false sense of security.**

**Grant Confessional- Thanks a lot Cobe! Fine, if I can't vote for myself, then I'll vote for Stephanie. I want that creep away from me!**

Cobe walked up to his stand. "Okay, you all know the drill. I have here eight clocks. There are nine of you. The person who does not receive a clock must hit the Pathway of Stupidity and ride the Unicorn of Death all the way home. And you can never come back. Ever! So, Grant, Anne, Ginger, Lola, Mr. Coconut, Kenny, and Ryan," Cobe said and threw them each a clock. He then turned to Bryhton and Stephanie. "Now I seriously hate this decision made by the Killer Aliens, but it isn't my choice. The final clock goes to Bryhton," he said and threw it to Bryhton.

Stephanie stared then yelled, " You choose a hot guy over me?! You idiots! Fine, see you later losers!" She ran over to the unicorn and rode off.

**Stephanie Confessional- I hated this show anyway. I hated Cobe, I hated Bryhton, I hated Mr. Coconut, I hated the entire idea of the show. I'm glad I'm leaving.**

Meanwhile, Ben was talking with Jordan. "_You_ voted Braxton off?! But why?! I thought we were going to get to the final three together!" Ben yelled at Jordan.

Jordan shrugged. "You know, you have been a jerk lately. So next chance I get, I am voting you off next," he said back and walked off. In his place, Kennedy walked up to Ben.

"Hey, everything all right?" she asked him.

Ben sighed and grinned. "Just have a lost friendship, that's all. You want to hang out before Cobe finds out we are up?"

Kennedy smiled back. "Of course. I don't really want to hang out with Tyler or Jordan. Besides, You understand me better," she said and they both sat down to watch the moon.

**Ben Confessional- No, I do not like her. I just, sort of connect to her, if you know what I'm saying. It's nice we are on the same team now.**

Cobe's ending- So, who will be voted off next time? Will I catch Ben and Kennedy? Will Grant actually be useful in a fight? Will Tyler regret life? And can Mr. Coconut wear boxing gloves? Tune in next time to find out on Total Drama Fiction!

**AN: Now that I am looking at it, I am sort of regretting voting Stephanie off. She is my arch enemy, but I wouldn't have minded keeping her a little longer. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review! I need at least one to post the next chapter! And check out my poll on my profile! I need the input! Thanks! **


	10. If You Can't Take the Beat

**AN: Ok, I guess this is a free be. I decided that I should update one last time before my month long break. So here is episode ten. Now I really want reviews and I would appreciate them. Thanks for reading this long! Please, enjoy!**

_Cobe's Intro- Last time on Total Drama Fiction, Ben died. Yeah, there seems to be a lot of deaths recently. Anyway, after going through seven buildings, Grant won the challenge and was switched over to the Screaming Goblins. Ben, who was plenty alive, crossed next and was switched to the Killer Aliens. In a weird turn of events, Stephanie was voted off over Bryhton. Meanwhile, Ben and Jordan's friendships ended, but Kennedy's has strengthened. So, will Ben figure out Kennedy? Will Jordan make an unexpected move? Will Rebecca kiss James? And will Tyler and Ben actually have a smack down? Find out today on Total Drama Fiction!_

_(Theme Song)_

E10: If You Can't Take the Beat…

Ben woke up outside. He looked around. He was outside of a rundown house. He rubbed his eyes and looked around. Kennedy, Rebecca and Riley were sleeping next to each other on the other side of the lawn. Tyler, Jordan, and James were sleeping near Ben. Ben yawned and got up. He noticed the Screaming Goblins on the other side of the street. And on the street was a breakfast buffet. Being careful, Ben walked over to the girls and quietly woke them up. He pointed over to the table then went back to sleep.

**Riley Confessional- That was sweet of him. I mean, he seemed bad because he was on the Screaming Goblins, but he is a real gentleman. Maybe he can kill the Tyler problem**.

Soon, Bryhton was awoken by Kenny's stray foot. He grumbled something and got up. He then saw all of the Killer Alien girls awake and eating in the middle of the street. He got up all the way and shoved all of the guys awake. "Looks like we get some good grub. Ginger, Grant, go get some food. Kenny, make sure the girls don't wake up. We are getting the good stuff first," Bryhton said.

**Kenny Confessional- Make sure the girls don't wake up? Who is this guy? He seems like a nice guy in appearance, but he isn't inside. So, I didn't keep the girls asleep. I woke them up. **

Kenny nudged Ryan awake, who set off a chain reaction. Soon, all of the Goblins were awake. Bryhton glared at Kenny. Kenny just grinned and picked up Mr. Coconut. Soon after that, everyone but Ben was awake. Kennedy wandered over to wear Ben was and shook him awake. Ben simply yawned and walked over to the table.

**Ben Confessional- I am ****_way _****tired. I let the girls go first because I felt that girls needed to eat first. Just something I thought I should do. That and I just wanted to catch up on sleep. **

After a few more minutes, Cobe walked the street and beamed at the contestants. "Good morning contestants! Today's challenge is one you have all been waiting for! Today's challenge is a brawl. Yes, a full out brawl! You have all wanted to do this since day number one! You all are allowed one weapon in our inventory. Oh, and each of you are in a different touchable hologram projector. They were very expensive so don't break them! When you die, the projection of your projector will shut off. The last person standing wins some switchblades for their team and are safe from elimination! Oh, and for the audience, the book today is the Outsiders. Anyway, good luck!"

** Tyler Confessional- A brawl? That can't be good. Ben promised his revenge on me and I don't think the Kennedy thing made him any happier than he was which wasn't at all. I know we are on the same team now, but I don't think he cares. Maybe his other enemies will take him out before he gets to me.**

Flashback: Ben and Kennedy both laughed. They grinned and Ben laid down to look at the stars. " You know, I never guessed that Tyler could take something so well! Maybe he is just a good actor. Speaking of which, you are a good one too," Ben said to Kennedy.

"Oh? Why you say that?" Kennedy said looking up at the sky.

Ben was still grinning. "Because, if it weren't for that one slip of the tongue during the comment when I said Kenny tried to save Brianna, I would have still guessed you wanted to crush him. If I remember right, when I told you my side of the story, you said that Kenny was absolutely amazing and you wish he said that about you. I don't miss much," he said, smiling like an idiot.

Kennedy blushed. "Um... okay, fine, I like Kenny but you can't tell anyone! If you do, I will murder you! GOT IT!?" she yelled at him.

Ben laughed and said, "Sure, I'll keep it to myself. I won't tell anyone unless it's a life or death situation."

The weird flashback hit Ben in the face. Ben stumbled back a few paces. Kennedy and Riley had to push with all their strength to get him back to his feet. Ben shook his head a few times then stabled himself.

"Ben, you alright? You were a bit unstable," James said, picking up a small generator. It glowed for a second then stopped. He grinned and put it in his pocket.

Ben shook his head again. "Yeah, just got a weird flashback. Don't know why and don't know how. With all my personalities, I don't have room for flashbacks. Oh well, choose your weapons. I doubt you'll use them though. This is my challenge. Lots of people are going to die by my hand and I don't care who they are."

**Kennedy Confessional- Ben is really scaring me now. Him turn evil? That isn't him. Besides, even if he did turn evil, he wouldn't truly kill anyone in real life would he? Would he?! WOULD HE?!**

Soon, everyone lined up. The Screaming Goblins were on one side of a park, the Killer Aliens were on the other. Cobe and Chef P. were in the middle. "Okay, when I say go, you guys can battle! One on one face offs will be reconized and if called, will be held. Now, go!" Cobe yelled and Ben grinned.

**Ben Confessional- I will take them out, one by one. I will leave the Goblins for last. There is one person I want to kill more than everyone else, and that person has been asking for it since day number one. Let the team vote me off. This has gotten personal!**

"Me against Tyler, Grant, Ginger, Bryhton, and Kenny all at the same time! The rest fight each other out," Ben said, grinning at the others. Cobe gaped at him the shook his head in wonder.

"Fine, if that's what you want. All of you, over to the right. The rest, battle it out. I am sure the Goblins are going to win this one, but just saying," Cobe said.

**Mr. Coconut Confessional (translated)- Ben? By himself? Against half the Screaming Goblins plus Tyler? That guy is going to die. I feel bad for him, to have so many enemies and now have to fight them all at once.**

Soon after, Ben was in the arena with all the contestants he choose. He pulled out two twin nunchaku. He grinned and rushed the others. Bryhton pulled out a mirror and managed to fight Ben off for a few seconds until Ben shattered the mirror. He then charged Bryhton, hitting him with a spiked end, sending his projection to shutter then stop. Grant through a book at Ben, only to be sliced upon contact with Ben's nunchaku. He charged Grant and sent him to destruction. Ginger charged Ben with a switchblade, the same one Cobe had that morning. Ben deflected it and disarmed Ginger. Then he swung and sliced his head off, shutting off the connection. Tyler charged Ben with a guitar. Ben tangled his nunchaktu in Tyler's strings but managed to swing it aside and finish Tyler with his remaining nunchaktu.

Ben grinned like a major idiot and was about to leave when a flash of purple charged him. A sudden thought flew into his head. He choose Kenny to fight him. And Kennedy would never forgive him if he killed the guy she liked. Instead of straight on hitting him, Ben changed tatics. Ben dodged right as Kenny tried to hit him with a boomerang.

**Kenny Confessional- That's odd. Ben took the others out so fast they didn't even see it. His technique changed as soon as he noticed me. Why? That's just plain weird.**

Meanwhile, Lola, Anne, and Riley all fell down by Jordan's hand. Grinning at himself, he walked over to where Ryan was. Then Rebecca got in his way. "What are you doing!? You just killed one of our own! Why are you on a rampage!?" she yelled at him.

Jordan looked straight at Rebecca and said, "Will you go out with me?" Rebecca stumbled backward. James noticed this and threw his generator over in her direction. It landed on Jordan and he blew up. James ran up and hugged Rebecca as she silently breathed in and out. Kennedy threw a bomb at Ryan, who was holding Mr. Coconut, and they blew up. She ran up to the others.

"So, who's left? There is us three, then Ben, if he lasted that long," Kennedy said. Suddenly, Kenny sprung out of the forest in a daze. He looked up at Kennedy and smiled. Before she could say anything, James threw his generator at Kenny and he was electrified. Cobe came out from behind a bush smiling.

"We have our winners! Killer Aliens are safe from elimination tonight! I will shut off the remaining programs and then you can all go have a party! Screaming Goblins, you are booting someone off tonight. Choose who is leaving. Good luck!"

Meanwhile, Ben was lying on the ground inside his projector. He was very tired and he didn't say anything. And as his eyes fluttered shut, a flash of light sent him back ten minutes.

Flashback: Ben was cornered. Kenny held up his boomerang at him. He then asked, "Why the change of tactics? You could have killed me many times. Why didn't you?"

Ben just laughed. "Because, if I killed you, then how could I ever live with myself by killing Kennedy's trust?" He then picked up his nunchaku and plunged it into his own heart, sending his program to shut off.

Kennedy burst into Ben's room, disrupting him from the flashback. James was right behind her. They both picked him up and brought him out from the projector room.

**Ben Confessional- They are going to vote Kenny. I made a promise to protect Kennedy. That includes Kenny. Time to show Ginger what happens when you mess with love lives.**

**Ginger Confessional- I am killing Kenny tonight. Anything to keep Anne nice and safe to get to the final three.**

**Bryhton Confessional- Time for the fruit to go. Mr. Coconut is worthless. And he owes Ben his life. Time for him to go.**

Cobe walked up to his podium. "Here I have seven switchblades. There are eight of you. The person who does not receive a switchblade must immediately hit the Pathway of Stupidity and ride the Unicorn of Death all the way home. And you can never come back. Ever! So, Ryan, Lola, Bryhton, Ginger, Grant, Mr. Coconut," he said and tossed them all a switchblade. He then turned to Kenny and Anne. He smiled and said, "Kenny," and tossed him a switchblade. Ginger bolted out of his seat.

"What?! I can garentee no one here voted for Anne tonight! No one! She will not go home tonight!" Ginger yelled at him.

Cobe shrugged. "I didn't vote her off. Anne, leave, now!" Anne sighed and Ginger walked her to the unicorn. Ben watched them and he gave himself a half smile. Then he saw a flash of white and he was inside a bathroom.

Flashback: **Ben Confessional- So, I got a hold of the voting box and switched all of Kenny's votes with Anne's. I feel bad, but if Kenny leaves, Kennedy will never be the same. He needs to stay.**

Kennedy shook Ben awake. "Ben, you fell asleep. You alright?" Ben nodded and smiled, still feeling dirty for what he had done.

Cobe's Ending- So, what will happen next time? Will Ginger get back at Ben? What was Jordan thinking? Does Grant rethink the show? And does Kennedy's brain get barbecued? Tune in next time on Total Drama Fiction!

**AN: I messed up. Jordan and Rebecca? Not happening. That was a bad mess up on my part. I can't erase it because it was already set in stone. So sorry about that one slip up. And sorry about Anne. Sorry, I wanted a Courtney/Harold vote off this episode and this was how I did it. I am really sorry if this chapter brought down disappointment to many of you. Please review and tell me if you liked it or not. Thanks again for reading!**


End file.
